Two for the Taking
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: *NEW CH! R/R*The new year at Hogwarts is supposed to be a normal one for Harry and his friends. But two new fifth years will change that. One has a deep dark secret that not even Dumbledore knows about. REVIEWS PLEASE! i'm not good at summaries but tried!
1. Default Chapter

All the Hogwarts students gathered in the halls for the traditional sorting of the first years. All of the houses clapped at every new addition and what not. After all the first years had been sorted the students were hungry to eat. Yet it seemed that would have to be held off a little longer.  
"Students, the sorting of the first years are over, but we have two new additions to the school. They will be fifth years in Hogwarts. One of them has come to us from Ireland and the other from Russia. After they are assorted be kind to them." Professor McGonagall informed them. She looked at her list and read the first name, "Nadia Selmaya." All the students looked at the tall, slim girl with the light blonde hair. Her eyes were closed as she sat on the chair. Professor McGounagall placed the hat on her head. After a few moments the hat seemed to have come to a decision, but a difficult one.   
"Yes..ah...SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherin table clapped and cheered. Nadia's eyes opened and they were blue and cat like. She stepped down off of the chair and walked over to the Slytherin table.  
"Next, Melina McDormatt!" The second girl walked up. It seemed obvious she was the one from Ireland. She had red hair, but of a darker tint, green eyes and slightly pale skin with assorted freckles. The hat was placed on her head and the hat shouted Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table cheered. She smiled and walked over to her new table. She looked over at the Slytherin table and Nadia shot her a nasty look. Melina frowned and looked away.  
"Hi Melina. My name is Harry Potter and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger." Melina smiled and nodded.  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you all. It's nice to see a kind face around here."   
"What do you mean? You don't know anyone yet though, right?" Ron asked. Melina hesitated for a moment.  
"Well, you could say that." They exchanged glances. Before they could get a word in Fred spoke up.  
"Are you any good at Quidditch?" Melina looked at Fred.  
"Well, I think I am. I am pretty fast on my broom stick." Fred broke out into a smile.  
"Then you have to talk to Wood. Oliver Wood actually. He is the Gryffindor team captain in Quidditch."   
"Uh maybe later. I'm sort of hungy right now. But I will think about it...umm...uhhh... I'm sorry but I don't know your name."   
"My name is Fred Weasley and this is my twin George. We are Ron's older brothers." Ron rolled his eyes. While Melina was busy meeting other people from the Gryffindor house, Nadia was watching in disgust.  
"My name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Nadia looked at the guy with the light, slicked blonde hair. She gave him a look that said 'How dare you speak to me.'   
"I'm Nadia." Her tone was flat and uncaring. It was as if she didn't want to be at Hogwarts.  
"These are my friends Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy looked at her and saw she was once again looking at the Gryffindor table. "What is so interesting over there? Are you looking at Harry Potter?" Nadia's expression changed. She looked at Malfoy.  
"Did you say Harry Potter?" She said the name with such bitterness it was scary. Malfoy nodded.  
"Do you not like Harry Potter?" Nadia didn't answer him.   
After a while the students were dismissed to their dormitories. Nadia quietly followed the other Slytherins. Her and Melina passed each other both exchanging evil glares. No one seemed to notice the glares, expect for Harry.  
The next day all the Hogwarts students were walking to class and excitedly talking about the new year. Harry found it a chance to talk to Melina.  
"Melina, why are you and Nadia looking so hatefully toward each other? I thought you didn't know anyone."   
Melina shook her head, "It is nothing. Nothing I can explain to you now if ever." Oliver Wood caught up with Harry and the others.   
"Hi Harry." Oliver looked at Melina, "So you are the new girl Fred was telling me about. My name is Oliver Wood. I am the Gryffindor captain for Quidditch."   
Melina nodded and smiled. "Yes, Fred was telling me about you. My name is Melina."  
"Any good at Quidditch? We are looking for a chaser since one of our best left us last year." Oliver seemed to look excited that Gryffindor might finally have another chaser.  
"Um I think I am alright. Not too sure. Haven't really played the game but I could try."  
Oliver's face lighted up with happiness, "Great! Then it's settled! Come along with Harry to practice this afternoon and we'll see how you do. Until then, see you." Oliver looked at Harry, "See you at practice Harry!" Oliver ran down the steps and off to class.  
"Well, he's an anxious one isn't he?" Melina said. Harry nodded. "Well, I better be off to class. See you around Harry." Melina waved and walked off. Harry walked the other direction and went down a flight of steps. At the bottom there was a person sitting there.  
"Um excuse me? Are you lost?" Harry asked. The person turned around to reveal the same cat eyes that shot open when they were sorted into Slytherin. Harry thought for a moment and said, "You're Nadia right? The new girl from Russia." She nodded.  
"You are Harry Potter. You hang out with Hermione Granger, who is Muggle born, and Ron Weasley. The red head who's brother's are Fred and George, the twins who tried to pull a practical joke on me." Harry looked confused for a moment.  
"How...how do you know my name? And about my friends? You just got here."  
"When you're new you learn about everyone very quickly." Her voice had a thick accent and was low and blank of expression.  
"So do you know anything about Melina?" The name made Nadia scowl and narrow her eyes. Her tone turned bitter.  
"Melina...Melina McDormatt?" Harry nodded. "No, I do not know anything about her."   
"I think you do but you won't tell. You both give each other nasty looks but know nothing about each other, or so you claim." Nadia gave Harry a stone cold look.  
"Harry you and your friends medel in business that is not your own. You ask too many questions and get yourself in danger. Well, I'm telling you right now Harry Potter, do not medel into mine or Melina's business. You will find some very disturbing facts and you may not be able to get yourself out of it. Do not ask questions do not sneak around or try to bug them out of me."  
"How do you know that I medel?" Harry was becoming very suspicious.  
"Harry Potter, I know your past, I know your future. I know your fear and your secrets. I know what you desire and what you hate. I know it all. I know that the night when Voldermort killed your parents and gave you that scar that I almost died as well. A great power swam within my veins as Voldermort's powers and life weakend greatly. Because of that the power nearly killed me because even to this day no great wizard could handle the power I obtain. And Harry, it is not a good thing to medel in someone's business who knows all these things."  
"One more question, why did the sorting hat find it so difficult to place you into Slytherin?" Nadia seemed to become irritated with his question.  
"Because, Harry Potter, the sorting hat could see all the power I obtain. The hat knew that not even the Slytherin house could completely uphold someone like me. It knew of my great power and it became confused by it and knew that as powerful of house as Slytherin is, it is no help to me."   
"Trying to cozy up to the new Slytherin addition, Potter?" Harry turned toward the familiar icy voice that belonged to Draco Malfoy.   
"I'm trying to be nice which is more than you have tried. What does it matter to you if I'm talking to Nadia?" Malfoy smirked.  
"A lot you know Potter. I have been talking with Nadia. First person who has. No maybe you should back off. Everyone knows that Slytherins and Gryffindors dont get along." Malfoy looked at Nadia. "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts now. I will see you there." Nadia just blinked towards Malfoy's direction.   
Harry turned to Nadia,"Why would you want to be-friend someone like that?"   
"Malfoy is a very intimidating person, to an extent. Don't you see how he has Crabbe and Goyle do everything at the very flick of his hand? That to me is a powerful wizard. But not even he is stupid enough to try and do the same to me as he tries to do toward you." And it seemed for the first time her voice softened and the scowl, emptiness in her eyes dispersed. "Harry, you truly are a great wizard. You must learn how to discover your power and control it." Nadia'a eyes closed and shook her head as if she didn't know what she had done. When she opened her eyes the scowl had returned. She stood up and walked away leaving Harry to be late again. 


	2. Ancient Family Rivalry Part 1

As days passed the students attended their classes chatting. Quidditch practice went well and it turned out that Melina was a very good chaser which almost made Oliver want to do back flips and hug her to death. And everytime Melina and Nadia saw each other glares were shot back and forth. Hermione, Harry and Ron couldn't take it anymore.  
"Blimey, they're driving me up the bloody wall!!! Melina won't tell us anything about their grudges all she says is," Ron tries to imatite a girly Irish accent, " 'No I do not know her. Now stop asking!' And everytime either of us gets near that Nadia girl Malfoy shows up and interupts everything. You think he fancies her and is afraid of us taking her away from him?" Hermione's eyes widened and she got a disturbed look on her face.  
"MAlfoy?! Fancies a girl?! That is not a happy thought at all! I mean I'm not saying he shouldn't but he's so busy making fun of everyone except himself, that you would think he would make fun of her as well." Harry thought for a minute.  
"Well, I think he is too afraid of her to make fun of her. According to her conversation with me he is. But maybe thats why he likes her. I mean she has the same light blonde hair as him and is a Slytherin. What more can he ask for?" Ron and Hermione shrugged and walked into Potions and took their usual seats. Melina walked in almost late, and Harry waved her over to sit with them.   
"Thanks a bunch. I was afraid I was going to be late and get stuck next to people I don't know." Melina said putting her books next to her. Her two french braids had hair sticking out of them and it looked like she had been running.  
"Blimey, Melina, you look like you have been running. Where did you come from?" Ron asked noticing her messy hair.  
"Oh! Is is that bad? Wee little buggers they are." She sighed and tried to pat the stray strands of hair down. She just seemed to realize the other thing Ron said. "Oh I was on my way here and the stair changed on me twice! So it took an extra long time for me to get here! I really have to ask Fred and George to show me short cuts to prevent this from happening again!" She put on a mischevious smile and continued, "Besides I'm starting to get attached to those two."   
Ron shook his head, "Might want to be careful real rule breakers those two. A bit mental as well if you ask me." Melina was going to respond when she saw Nadia walking past her to an empty seat in the corner.   
"Isn't she a bit late?" Hermione said watching her. Snape, however, seemed to ignore this. This seemed to infuriate Harry.  
"She's late! Why isn't he saying anything?!" Snape turned his head sharply toward Harry.  
"Talking out in class will not be excepted Mr.Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Ron got mad.  
"But you can't do that! Nadia was late and you didn't say anything to her!"  
"Watch it Mr. Weasley! You will not tell me who I shall and shall not take points from. She is new and I can hardly expect her to know her way to class already. 3 more points from Gryffindor," Snape barked. All the Gryffindor students found this highly unfair.  
"Professor Snape, since Nadia is new, do you think it is better for me to sit next to her and help her?" Everyone gaped opened mouthed at Malfoy. Malfoy never asked to help anyone out, not a soul!   
Professor Snape seemed a little shocked as well, "Well, I think you are right Mr. Malfoy. You may move." Malfoy nodded and collected his things. Crabbe and Goyle were about to get up when Malfoy shook his head telling them 'no.' They looked surprised and a little hurt.   
"He really must fancy her! He asked if he could help her!" Ron whispered. They all nodded.  
"Probably her eyes. They could put anyone in a trance. Those evil devil eyes of her." They looked at Melina who looked like she was about to burn a hole through Nadia's back with her glares  
"Well she doesn't seem to mind. I mean look at her. Just letting him sit down and talk to her. Everytime he gets a chance to show her how to cut up something or mix something together he tries to touch her hand." Ron shivered at what he was seeing. "I think I'm going to puke."   
"Absolute non sense if you ask me! She's probably only half witch or muggle born. His tone certainly would change if that was true!" Hermione said in disgust.  
"Well, whatever the reason he is even ditching Crabbe and Goyle for her. She must have quite a hold over him." Harry said watching them. Melina didn't say anything but roughly cut up her roots and angrily stirred her potion. When Professor Snape came to inspect he was surprised at how perfect Melina's potion was.  
"Class. For once a Gryffindor has proved worthy of making potions. Miss. McDormatt has created the potion perfectly and a lot quicker than any of you have attempted." Snape was about to say something else and had to take a deep breath, "10 points to Gryffindor." Everyone turned and looked at Melina. Her face nearly as dark as her hair from embarrassment. Nadia's cat eyes narrowed and glared at Melina. She quickly turned around and finished her potion. When Snape came to inspect he was appauled by his discovery. "Everyone! Miss. Selmaya has not only perfected her potion but has taken up to the next level. The second stage and more advanced of this potion. Congratulations, 15 points to both you and Mr. Malfoy for helping you." Melina fumed and mumbled something with the word 'Slytherin' , 'daughter' and some other things Harry couldn't pick up. After class Harry ran after Melina.  
"Melina! Wait!" Harry said breathlessly.  
"What is it?!" She said angrily.  
"Look I do know there is something going on between you and Nadia! She told me some things... nothing about you but about herself. They were odd." Harry told Melina of his conversation.  
Melina looked at him concerned. "Look, Harry. Our families have been in rivalry since about 1,000 years ago. Her family is very evil and power hungry! Selmaya is not her real last name. Her real father left her mother before she was born. Her last name is the name of her step father. When I saw her here I didn't know her personally but by looking at her I knew immediatley who she was. I do not know why she came here all the way from Russia. If you me she should have stayed in Siberia and talked to her stupid sna..." Melina stopped herself.   
  
~*To be continued...sry but i ran outta room!*~ 


	3. Ancient Family Rivalry Part 2

Then she continued, "Harry I can't possibly tell you everything you want to know. Our families hate each other and its just going on and on between us. We know who we are. That's enough for her to go stark raving mad. I don't know why she has cat eyes instead of sna..." Melina stopped herself again and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Harry, but if I say anymore I might end up telling you everything and I can't risk that. Just know she is evil and she is up to no good. She is dirty blood, not a muggle born witch but just evil. She is worse than Malfoy's family put together." Harry looked at her in surprise.  
"Can you at least tell me why she almost died the same night that my parents did and Voldermort attempted to kill me." Melina looked at him sympathetically and slowly shook her head.  
"Harry, I am very sorry. But because of my concern for your safety I simply can't. I'm sorry." Before Harry could say anything Fred and George interrupted.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but Ron tells us to want to learn some secret passages to avoid getting late to class, Melina." Melina looked at George and nodded.  
"And he said you took quite a liking to us. Always glad to find another willing witch or wizard to have fun with." Fred said grinning. Melina plastered a smile on her face. "Well, lets go then." Fred then turned to Harry. "See you at Quidditch practice Harry!" They waved and Melina walked off with the twins.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK ok! I know a little odd balled but hey! And I know sum people dont like Malfoy but the guy who plays him is a total hottie! Speaking of hottie's i should really put oliver in more!!! Well please give me reviews! Not too negative if ya dont mind! I'm tryin mah best!~! Thanks! Got any suggestions on what would make the story more interesting?? Love stuff? Anything? Add it to ur reviews!!! Thanks!   
~*~Sry its short but it was just a continuing of Ch. 2! I will write ch.3 ASAP!!! 


	4. Cat Eyes

Disclaimer: Ok i'm not gonna go thro the hoop la about not ownin the characters Rowling came up with but i did come up wit Melina and Nadia so yea and besides everyone does the disclaimer anyway! Oh yea btw juz incase ur wonderin i do kno that Oliver Wood's last yr was in the third book but hey i luv the dude and i wanted him in here sooo yea i think u get wat im tryin to say! Thanks fer the few reviews that I have!!!! Keep em coming and dont forget to give suggestions!!!   
  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking and observing Fred and George's new interest in Melina. They all shrugged and figured it was because she was interested in their jokes.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Oliver? We've been looking for him in the dormitory. We figured he would be here at breakfast but we haven't seen him." Fred explained shoving eggs in his mouth. The all looked at each other and shrugged.  
"No, Fred we haven't where do you think he could have gone off to?" Hermione asked. They all caught Melina looking at something in bewilderment and they quickly followed her gaze.   
"No way. Don't tell me Oliver is trying to talk to Nadia!" Ron said surprised.   
Melina narrowed her eyes. "It looks like he is. That stupid wench! Her and those cat eyes luring any willing boy into her evil claws! I think I should go act like I need to talk to him!" Melina tried to get up but found she was stuck to the bench against her will. "Wh...what is going on?! Why can't I get up?" Melina tried harder to pull herself off the bench but nothing worked. She looked back at Nadia. Nadia gave a small smirk before getting up from the Slytherin table. She tried to walk out of the Great Hall but Oliver seemed to get his courage up and stopped her.  
"Um... Nadia?" Oliver said nervously. Nadia turned around to see who it was talking to her.  
"What is it?" She answered back unhappily. Oliver gulped and for a brief moment it looked like he was going to run.   
"I..umm.. wanted to talk to you about something." Nadia gave him a look telling him to go on. Oliver continued, "Well... our trip to Hogsmeade is coming up soon and so is the Quidditch match...and well... I was wondering if you would go with me to Hogsmeade. I mean its not much but um maybe we could talk there?" Oliver finished his last sentence as if he wasn't sure what he was saying. "And um well our first Quidditch match is against Ravenclaw and um I was wondering if you um would come and watch me.. I mean the game.. yea the game." Oliver seemed to be more nervous then ever. Harry, Hermione, Ron and George were all watching what was going on. Fred was still trying to help Melina get herself unstuck.  
Nadia thought about what Oliver said. She cast a side glance over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy looked like he was about to blow up judging by his angry expression. She looked back at Oliver and gave a small smile and replied in her thick accent, "Alright Oliver. I will go with you to Hogsmeade and come watch your first game." Oliver had to try not to fall over with happiness.  
He smiled widely, "Okay well I will see you around school and at the game on Friday and then Saturday. 'Bye." Nadia nodded good-bye and Oliver walked back to the Gryffindor table trying not to fall over his own feet. Malfoy found this as an oppurtunity to get up and walk over to Nadia.  
"What was that all about?! Associating with a Gryffindor like that??!!" Malfoy exclaimed angrily. Nadia just looked at him and the scowl on her face returned.  
"Maybe I wanted to Malfoy, you do not have control over me. So quit trying to act like I'm a defenseless animal." Her eyes narrowed and were filled with anger. Malfoy's face turned slightly pale and he took a step back.  
"I..I... you're right. Just don't get too cozy with one of those Gryffindors." Nadia gave him another scowling look and Malfoy walked off without saying another word. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table George and Fred were bugging the crap out of Oliver to tell them what happened. Oliver eventually broke down and told them. Melina seemed to be overwhelmed with anger.  
"What?! You are going to associate with that evil devil cat eyed of a girl!?" Oliver seemed to have gotten offended by her comment.  
"You're just judging her because of her eyes and that she is a Slytherin? That's pretty low, Melina. Not even a leprachaun would go that low." Melina had to control her anger.  
"If only you knew Oliver Wood! If only you knew!!!" Melina seemed to be unstuck and stormed out of the hall.   
Fred hopped up and when everyone looked at him he replied, "Don't want her too angry. Her best friend is from a family of leprachauns don't want her getting them to mess up our game or something. Bye!" Fred quickly walked off to find Melina.   
"Well, that was a sad excuse for an...umm..excuse." Ron said seeming to confuse himself.  
"Well, lets wait to find out what happens on Friday." Hermione replied and they all agreed and finished breakfast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok well thats it! Nottt tooo exciting but it should get better!!!! Lemme kno and any suggestions to spice it up!! Thanks! 


	5. The Unicorn

Ok it is mah 4th chapter! ok wait..why did i call the last the 4th one? guezz i confuzzled mahself cuz i had to use two ch. things fer ch 2. u guys kno the disclaimer drill. i think i am gettin a writers block! its soo easy to come up with the beginning adn end but the middle is harrdddd ::whines:: well any suggestions are morrrreee then welcome!!! Come on suggesstt!!!! oh a summary on the chapter is...: Oliver really starts falling for those blue mysterious cat eyes, but not if Draco has something to say about it and Fred... well lets just say he is a sucker fer red hair darker then his and Irish accents...   
  
It was the day of the first Quidditch match. Everyone was talking about who would win. Everyone was wishing Harry the best of luck everytime he walked down the hall. Fred was still making up excuses to talk to Melina.   
  
"Oh Fred I really do hope you and George do well in the game today! Best of luck to you! But do be careful those buldgers are evil little buggers. I knew a lad back in Ireland who was so busy trying to impress a girl during a Quidditch match it came and smacked him upside the head. Woke up two weeks later not even remembering his shapes. Thought a circle was a square and started asking the nurse why she had red hair...called it black of course. Funny if you ask me. Quite a laugh after he woke up." Fred became a little embarrassed when she said the guy was trying to impress a girl.   
"Well thanks for the good luck thing. You coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Fred asked hopefully.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?! I simply can't wait. Heard many things! I would love to taste the butter beer! You will show me where I can get some, won't you?" Fred smiled happily and nodded.   
"C'mon Melina! We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said then bitterly adding, "With the Slytherins." Melina nodded and said good-bye to Fred and joined the others.  
"I've never met Hagrid. What's he like since you three are such good friends with him?" Harry opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted.  
"He's a big ugly brut with an un-healthy obsession with deadly magical creatures. He sends at least 5 of us to the hospital wing before the lesson is finished." They all abruptley stopped and turned to face Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I don't believe I asked you anything Malfoy..." Melina replied icily.   
Malfoy smirked, "Well, thought I better tell you the truth. Since Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood only think of him as wonderful because he is nice to only them." Hermione narrowed her eyes and got upset by Malfoy's normal insult of calling her a mudblood.  
"DRACO MALFOY!" The dark angry voice that shouted Malfoy's whole name made him jump. He turned to see the tall Russian blonde, Nadia. Her eyes seemed to be turning an angry red.   
Malfoy said weakly, "N..Nadia..I.."   
"NO! DON'T YOU EVER CALL SOMEONE A MUDBLOOD! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DIRTY BLOOD JUST BECAUSE SHE IS A MUGGLE BORN WITCH!!!! IF THERE WAS SUCH THING AS DIRTY BLOOD ITS YOU WITH YOUR INSULTS AND LASHING OUT! LEAVE! NOW!" Malfoy quickly nodded and him and his friends ran off to class. They all stood there staring at her wide eyed and with their mouthes opened.  
"Did..did you just stand up for Hermione?" Melina asked in astonishment. 'No this is not how she is supposed to be! What is going on?!'  
Nadia's expression seemed to go blank for a moment her eyes turned a light gray and empty. The voice in her head was loud. 'HOW DARE YOU INSULT ANOTHER SLYTHERIN! ANOTHER OF YOUR KIND AND STAND UP FOR THE GRANGER GIRL! SHE IS A MUDBLOOD! MUDBLOOD!' Nadia's books dropped out of her arms. She started saying things in an odd language that no one knew off.   
Melina stared at her and turned to Harry, "Is she...is she speaking Passelltounge??" Harry shook his head.  
"No, she defiantley isn't speaking snake language." Nadia stopped speaking. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if she didn't know what she had done. When her eyes opened they were normal again. She picked up her books and walked off without saying anything.  
"W..what was that all about?" Hermione and Harry said in unison. Melina shrugged.  
"I.. I don't know. Well we better be off to class." They all walked to Hagrid's class and Melina thought in her head about what had happened. Maybe her mother would know. During Hagrid's class he said they were doing a further lesson on unicorns but on aging, male unicorns.   
"Sorry boys' but yer' not allowed ter' pet 'em. They'll hava' fit if ya' do. Only likes the girls they do. Yer'll havta' wait 'til we get the older female. C'mon girls pet 'im." All the girls walked forward to pet the unicorn. He seemed to like the attention seeing as how he didn't get as much usually because of his age. Hagrid noticed that Nadia was the only one not petting it. "C'mon now, Nadia. Don't be scared. He likes females. Go on now." Nadia reluctantly stuck out her hand. The unicorn became stiff and looked at her. It's eyes went wide and it started going wild. It started kicking it's hooves up, its eyes still wide with fear. It tried to run off, but seemed to be frozen when it saw her eyes. All the girls, except Nadia, started screaming 'What's wrong, Hagrid?! Why is it doing this?!"   
Hagrid seemed to be astonished, "I.. I don't know what's wrong wit' 'im. He nevr' acted like this before!" The unicorn was still trying to run away and still going wild. When Nadia took her hand off the unicorn it stopped going wild. It gave one final look at Nadia then just dropped on the ground, not moving. Nadia walked slowly back away from it.  
Hagrid ran to the unicorn to see if it was dead. "By the name of Merlin! He's not dead yet!!" All the other girls were asking "Is it going to be alright?" "What happened? What is wrong with it?!"   
Hagrid replied, "He seems ter' be unconsious in a deep deep sleep." Luckily the class was over and Hagrid assured them all he would be able to help the unicorn. They all went to their classes talking about what happened. "Not you, Nadia! I want ter' hava' a word with ya'." Nadia stayed behind. Malfoy stayed as well, he was determined to talk to Nadia even if it meant being late.  
Hagrid looked at the girl hatefully, "What did ya' do ter' the poor thin'? It was fine befer' you touched 'im!" Nadia looked at him without an answer.  
"I..I..just petted it. Like you said. But..but it got scared." Nadia replied not really sure what had happened.  
"Last time a unicorn went wild like that...it was because of He-Wh..." Hagrid stopped as he looked at Nadia's eyes that were full of bewilderment. He thought he saw the sight of the scared unicorn in her eyes. "Nevermind..off to class you go." She walked away with Malfoy and Hagrid thought about what happened.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOO exciting!!!! Thought the unicorn thing was a good idea just popped in my head!! This is only the first part of the day so yea and the next one will have the Quidditch game and Oliver...aww.. hehe reviews!! Thanks to the two people who have reviewed! Veryy happy!! Thanks! 


	6. The Unicorn

Ok it is mah 4th chapter! ok wait..why did i call the last the 4th one? guezz i confuzzled mahself cuz i had to use two ch. things fer ch 2. u guys kno the disclaimer drill. i think i am gettin a writers block! its soo easy to come up with the beginning adn end but the middle is harrdddd ::whines:: well any suggestions are morrrreee then welcome!!! Come on suggesstt!!!! oh a summary on the chapter is...: Oliver really starts falling for those blue mysterious cat eyes, but not if Draco has something to say about it and Fred... well lets just say he is a sucker fer red hair darker then his and Irish accents...   
  
It was the day of the first Quidditch match. Everyone was talking about who would win. Everyone was wishing Harry the best of luck everytime he walked down the hall. Fred was still making up excuses to talk to Melina.   
  
"Oh Fred I really do hope you and George do well in the game today! Best of luck to you! But do be careful those buldgers are evil little buggers. I knew a lad back in Ireland who was so busy trying to impress a girl during a Quidditch match it came and smacked him upside the head. Woke up two weeks later not even remembering his shapes. Thought a circle was a square and started asking the nurse why she had red hair...called it black of course. Funny if you ask me. Quite a laugh after he woke up." Fred became a little embarrassed when she said the guy was trying to impress a girl.   
"Well thanks for the good luck thing. You coming to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Fred asked hopefully.  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I?! I simply can't wait. Heard many things! I would love to taste the butter beer! You will show me where I can get some, won't you?" Fred smiled happily and nodded.   
"C'mon Melina! We have to go to Care of Magical Creatures," Ron said then bitterly adding, "With the Slytherins." Melina nodded and said good-bye to Fred and joined the others.  
"I've never met Hagrid. What's he like since you three are such good friends with him?" Harry opened his mouth to answer when he was interrupted.  
"He's a big ugly brut with an un-healthy obsession with deadly magical creatures. He sends at least 5 of us to the hospital wing before the lesson is finished." They all abruptley stopped and turned to face Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I don't believe I asked you anything Malfoy..." Melina replied icily.   
Malfoy smirked, "Well, thought I better tell you the truth. Since Potter, Weasley and the Mudblood only think of him as wonderful because he is nice to only them." Hermione narrowed her eyes and got upset by Malfoy's normal insult of calling her a mudblood.  
"DRACO MALFOY!" The dark angry voice that shouted Malfoy's whole name made him jump. He turned to see the tall Russian blonde, Nadia. Her eyes seemed to be turning an angry red.   
Malfoy said weakly, "N..Nadia..I.."   
"NO! DON'T YOU EVER CALL SOMEONE A MUDBLOOD! THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DIRTY BLOOD JUST BECAUSE SHE IS A MUGGLE BORN WITCH!!!! IF THERE WAS SUCH THING AS DIRTY BLOOD ITS YOU WITH YOUR INSULTS AND LASHING OUT! LEAVE! NOW!" Malfoy quickly nodded and him and his friends ran off to class. They all stood there staring at her wide eyed and with their mouthes opened.  
"Did..did you just stand up for Hermione?" Melina asked in astonishment. 'No this is not how she is supposed to be! What is going on?!'  
Nadia's expression seemed to go blank for a moment her eyes turned a light gray and empty. The voice in her head was loud. 'HOW DARE YOU INSULT ANOTHER SLYTHERIN! ANOTHER OF YOUR KIND AND STAND UP FOR THE GRANGER GIRL! SHE IS A MUDBLOOD! MUDBLOOD!' Nadia's books dropped out of her arms. She started saying things in an odd language that no one knew off.   
Melina stared at her and turned to Harry, "Is she...is she speaking Passelltounge??" Harry shook his head.  
"No, she defiantley isn't speaking snake language." Nadia stopped speaking. She closed her eyes and shook her head as if she didn't know what she had done. When her eyes opened they were normal again. She picked up her books and walked off without saying anything.  
"W..what was that all about?" Hermione and Harry said in unison. Melina shrugged.  
"I.. I don't know. Well we better be off to class." They all walked to Hagrid's class and Melina thought in her head about what had happened. Maybe her mother would know. During Hagrid's class he said they were doing a further lesson on unicorns but on aging, male unicorns.   
"Sorry boys' but yer' not allowed ter' pet 'em. They'll hava' fit if ya' do. Only likes the girls they do. Yer'll havta' wait 'til we get the older female. C'mon girls pet 'im." All the girls walked forward to pet the unicorn. He seemed to like the attention seeing as how he didn't get as much usually because of his age. Hagrid noticed that Nadia was the only one not petting it. "C'mon now, Nadia. Don't be scared. He likes females. Go on now." Nadia reluctantly stuck out her hand. The unicorn became stiff and looked at her. It's eyes went wide and it started going wild. It started kicking it's hooves up, its eyes still wide with fear. It tried to run off, but seemed to be frozen when it saw her eyes. All the girls, except Nadia, started screaming 'What's wrong, Hagrid?! Why is it doing this?!"   
Hagrid seemed to be astonished, "I.. I don't know what's wrong wit' 'im. He nevr' acted like this before!" The unicorn was still trying to run away and still going wild. When Nadia took her hand off the unicorn it stopped going wild. It gave one final look at Nadia then just dropped on the ground, not moving. Nadia walked slowly back away from it.  
Hagrid ran to the unicorn to see if it was dead. "By the name of Merlin! He's not dead yet!!" All the other girls were asking "Is it going to be alright?" "What happened? What is wrong with it?!"   
Hagrid replied, "He seems ter' be unconsious in a deep deep sleep." Luckily the class was over and Hagrid assured them all he would be able to help the unicorn. They all went to their classes talking about what happened. "Not you, Nadia! I want ter' hava' a word with ya'." Nadia stayed behind. Malfoy stayed as well, he was determined to talk to Nadia even if it meant being late.  
Hagrid looked at the girl hatefully, "What did ya' do ter' the poor thin'? It was fine befer' you touched 'im!" Nadia looked at him without an answer.  
"I..I..just petted it. Like you said. But..but it got scared." Nadia replied not really sure what had happened.  
"Last time a unicorn went wild like that...it was because of He-Wh..." Hagrid stopped as he looked at Nadia's eyes that were full of bewilderment. He thought he saw the sight of the scared unicorn in her eyes. "Nevermind..off to class you go." She walked away with Malfoy and Hagrid thought about what happened.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OOO exciting!!!! Thought the unicorn thing was a good idea just popped in my head!! This is only the first part of the day so yea and the next one will have the Quidditch game and Oliver...aww.. hehe reviews!! Thanks to the two people who have reviewed! Veryy happy!! Thanks! 


	7. Quidditch and Parents

Disclaimer: You know the drill! Ok this is the chapter w/ The Quidditch match and stuff and yea. Ok I know I completely screwed up w/ the name fer talkin to snakes. I called it passeltounge when its like parseltounge or w/e! Sry! MISTAKE MISTAKE! well here's a summary fer the ch. : The students get a surprise when their parents arrive fer a visit and Nadia goes all freaky on Lucius Malfoy. She also goes to the Quidditch game and almost smiles at Oliver ::GASP!:: ok not the best but oh well!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I...I don't believe what I saw happened. What did you do?" Malfoy asked as they were walking toward Defense Agaisnt the Dark Arts class.  
"I don't know. I just touched it that's all. I didn't mean for anything to happen like that." Now she seemed lost in thought. 'How could you do that to the poor unicorn? Haven't you had enough!' The voice answered 'It can feel your power and was scared. You should be honored and thankful!' She shook her head and stopped the voice. Oliver Wood came running up to her.  
"Nadia can I please speak to you for a second?" Malfoy was about to say something when Nadia looked at him and shook her head. She turned back to Oliver.  
"Yes.. I guess so." Oliver looked relieved.  
"Um Harry told me about the unicorn. What happened Nadia?"  
"Honestly.. I don't even remember what happened. It's almost like it was a dream.. I didn't do it on purpose.." She stopped talking and narrowed her eyes. "I will see you at the game Oliver. Good-bye." She walked back to Malfoy and smiled at him. "Lets go to class, Draco." Draco looked back and smirked at Oliver. During Dark Arts class every question asked to Nadia was answered, but with dull answers as if the class was a waste of time.  
"Miss. Selmaya am I boring you?" Professor Summons (not original i know!) asked her. "Because it seems that even though you know every answer, you find it a waste of time as well." Nadia's face was still blank.  
"Well, I learned all these things in my old school so it's not as interesting as if it were new." Every word was said in a flat tone as if she thought it was a waste of time to defend her actions. Professor Summons became a bit angry at her answer.  
"Well, then I am sure you are glad to know that every class was cut short because of the Quidditch match." Nadia didn't answer, move or even blink. Professor Summons sighed and gave up on her and continued with the lesson. After class Nadia walked alongside Draco to lunch.  
"Oi! I guess we were right on about Malfoy fancing Nadia. Take a look at this." Ron said pointing. They all looked and sure enough Draco was walking with his arm around Nadia.   
"Since when did this happen? Before or after she told him off this morning?" Hermione asked.   
"Yea, that does seem a bit odd considering the fact that she is going to see Oliver play Quidditch and is going with him to Hogsmeade. Think he will see them and jump to concl..." Harry didn't finish because Oliver was right infront of them and he stared wide eyed at Draco and Nadia. They looked at him sympathetically.  
"Cheer up, Oliver. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe he is jealous of you and is trying to make you forget about Nadia." George said trying to offer advice. Not very good at it is he?   
Oliver's expression went from hurt to angry. "Yea, well, you don't see her trying to shrug him off do you?" Oliver walked angrily ahead of them and into the Great Hall.  
"I knew she would do this. Evil little Slytherin she is." Melina added in an angry tone.  
"Melina, you don't know her reasons. You said yourself you don't personally know her." Harry said.  
"Harry, do not stick up for her. She is rotten inside and out. Mental too I believe. She keeps spacing out." Melina sighed then continued, "Let's just go eat. Haven't got the energy to worry about her." They walked into the hall and Melina plopped down next to Fred and George sat next to Melina.  
"You know what's wrong with Oliver? Seems a bit down. He can't be this way with the game and all! We could lose!" Fred said realizing the consequences of Oliver's lack of motivation.  
Melina rolled her eyes, "It's because of that devil of a girl, Nadia. Oliver saw Malfoy's arm around her. Figured she was Malfoy's girl now. Not that it makes any sense after she told him off earlier." Fred looked at her a little confused.  
"Who in their right mind would go with someone like Malfoy?! Is she mad?!" Fred asked. Melina shrugged.  
"Might as well be." Everyone talked about the match coming up and some people actually were making bets. Everyone rushed through lunch and everyone on the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams got up to go and get ready.  
Before George and Fred got up, Melina gave both of them a kiss on the cheek. They both looked at her and said in unison, "What was that for?"   
Melina smiled, "It's for good luck!" Fred and George both exchanged looks.   
"Well thanks! Now lets go guys! We have a game to get ready for." Fred, George, Harry, Melina, Oliver, Angelina and Katie all got up to get ready for the game.   
"Good luck guys!" Ron and Hermione shouted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver was so down that all he said during his supposed pep talk was, "Our first game lets try and win. Harry best of luck to you. Lets go." Everyone knew this must have been the shortest and most emotionless pep talk Oliver had ever given in the history of his Quidditch playing days. They all waited behind the door to go out on the field. Melina was a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry! You'll be fine! Just remember the game plan we had!" Angelina said to Melina trying to boost her confidence. They zoomed out onto the playing field on their broomsticks. The Gryffindor side went wild and the Ravenclaw side clapped thoughtfully. Oliver sat on his broomstick guarding his poles and looked over at the Gryffindor side. And there, sitting by herself, was Nadia. And no Malfoy in sight. With his confidence suddenly boosted, Oliver blocked and caught every quaffle thrown at him.   
Melina proved to be a better chaser in the actual game then in practice. She scored five goals with the help of Angelina. Shortly after Angelina's goal, Harry caught the snitch and Gryffindor won. Everyone cheered and the players went to get ready for dinner.  
Oliver caught up to Nadia, smiling. "You came!" Nadia looked at him.  
"Of course I did. I said I would didn't I? I don't go back on my word." Oliver nodded.  
"But, I can't help but ask...why did Draco have his arm around you earlier?" Nadia studied Oliver face closely. She could tell he was a little worried about her answer.  
After a minute or so she simply answered,"It's nothing, Oliver. Don't worry yourself about it." And for a minute he thought he saw smile coming up on her lips and a small glint of honesity and happiness in her eyes. He started to smile back when her face expression changed back to its scowling mysterious self. Oliver blinked a couple of times and thought that maybe he was just imagining it all.   
"Are you still coming with me to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Oliver asked, hopefully. Nadia's reply didn't come right away, it seemed she was fighting back the answer.  
'SAY NO! YOU WILL NOT GO WITH HIM! DRACO! YOU WILL ONLY BE WITH DRACO!' The voice boomed inside Nadia's head. 'NO!' She shouted back, 'I AM GOING WITH OLIVER! BE CAREFUL! You might tempt me into telling them! If I start acting suspicious and un normal they might start wondering and they will find out.. Fa..' Before she could finish the voice seemed to mentally slap her and Nadia stumbled back a little. Oliver took a step forward afraid she would fall. 'NEVER ATTEMPT TO CALL ME THAT! YOU MAY TEMPT ME IN KILLING YOU!' 'No.. you need me remember? Without me you are nothing just remember what I said...' Nadia was determined to win this battle. The voice said nothing and she looked at Oliver.  
"Yes, Oliver. I am still going with you." She attempted to smile happily at him but she couldn't. Instead she just said unhappily, "See you tomorrow. Good-bye Oliver." She walked away, angry she didn't smile and show Oliver she was actually happy. During the feast Nadia hardly ate, still upset with herself. For once, the voice wasn't arguing with her anymore. Dumbledore suddenly stood up to make an announcement.  
"First, congratulations to the Gryffindor team for their victory. And a special congratulation to Miss. Melina McDormatt who did a fine job on her first game." Melina blushed and smiled as everyone, except the Slytherin table, clapped for her. "Second, I have a surprise for you all. Your parents or guardians have come here to Hogwarts to spend the evening with you!" He two claps and the door to the Great Hall opened and everyone's parents/guardians walked through the door. Everyone looked astonished. Nadia's face drained of its color.   
"RON! GEORGE! FRED!" Mrs. Weasley hugged her boys happily. Mr. Weasley greeted them as well.   
"Where's Percy, Mum?" George asked.  
"Working, poor boy. He sends his greetings though." Mrs. Weasley responded. She caught sight of Harry and immediatley hugged him as well.  
"Nice to see you as well, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said with what breath he had.   
"Hermione dear, how nice to see you as well!" Mrs. Weasley said sweetly. Hermione greeted back as she talked with her parents.   
"Hey Mum, this is our new friend Melina McDormatt. She came here from Ireland." Fred said introducing Melina, with what seemed a bit of pride as though he were proud to know her. "She helped us win the Quidditch game!"   
"So I saw! We all watched the whole thing!" Mrs. Weasley replied happily.  
"Oh yea this is my Ma and Da. This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Fred, George and Ron's parents. I told you about them."   
"Ah, yes. I am Patrick McDormatt and this is my wife Kathrine McDormatt." Mr. McDormatt shook hands with Mr. Weasley and they mothers started chatting away. Melina pulled at her mother's arm and pointed over to Nadia who was by herself still.  
"Her parents are certainly here. We saw them. Didn't say a word though. Poor lass all by herself. Oh well. They were always loners."  
"Nadia!" Nadia looked up to see her mother. Tall, slim and blonde as herself. Her mother embraced her in a hug, and she hugged back lightly with out showing emotion towards her mother's warm embrace.  
"You must be Nadia's parents. My son, Draco, has told me all about your lovely young daughter. And I must say she is very lovely indeed. Nice choice son." It was Lucius Malfoy who was speaking.  
"Yes. I am Yylena Selmaya." Mrs. Selmaya said in a mannered fashion.  
"And you must be Griffin Selmaya. New to the Ministry of Magic I hear. Heard much about your transfering here from Russia." Lucius said.  
He nodded, "Yes I am. Lucius Malfoy, correct?" Lucius nodded back in response. They seemed to have a little chat about small things. Lucius kept glancing Nadia as though there was something familiar about her.  
"Not to be rude, Griffin (yea rite! not rude?! HA!), but Nadia doesn't look anything like you." Griffin swallowed and nodded.  
"Well, yes, ha it's because, you see I..I'm her stepfather."  
"Ah, I see I see." He turned to Nadia, "Did you know your real father?"   
"No. He left my mother before I was born, not that I find it any of your business." Nadia said to him angrily.   
"Nadia! Watch how you speak to someone older than you! You know better!" Her mother was very disappointed. She started to apologize for her daughter's actions.   
"NO! DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO THIS MAN!" Nadia's eyes turned a vicious red. She seemed to have lost her mind, "YOU ARE DISLOYAL AND DISHONEST TO YOUR MASTER!!! YOU ARE A LYING DISTASTEFUL AND DISLOYAL SCUM! YOU ARE THE SCUM BEYOND THE VERY DEEPEST LAYER OF EARTH! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE WITH A SMILE UPON YOU LYING LIPS!" Everyone was staring now.   
Her mother looked at her in astonishment, "NADIA! Wha..what has gotten into you! Look at how you are behaving!"   
"Should I take her to the hospital wing, Mrs. Selmaya? Perhaps she is having a bad day or accidentally drank something." Lucius offered.  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH ME! AFTER YOU BETRAYED YOUR MASTER!!! DISLOYAL DISLOYAL DEATH EATER!" Everyone gasped at Nadia's accusations. Her mother nearly fainted from shock.  
"NADIA SELMAYA! WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU!?" Nadia's eyes went blank and she just passed out right there on the floor. Everyone stood up to see what had happened. People all around have been saying "Is she dead?" "What was that all about?" "Think she has gone completely insane?" Dumbledore cleared the way and told everyone to move along. He picked the passed out Nadia and said, "I am going to take her to the hospital wing. Maybe Madame Pompfrey can find out what happened here tonight." Dumbledore walked off carrying Nadia.   
"I...I'm so sorry Lucius I do not know what has gotten into her. That accusation she put upon you. I give you me sincerest apologies." Mr.Selmaya said, apologizing like crazy.  
"It is not your fault Griffin. Must have gotten it from her father. Don't worry probably drank something that turns people temporarily insane." Lucius turned and pulled Draco behind him. "What did you say to her?! Did you tell her about my association with the Dark Lord?!" Lucius was speaking in a very sharp and angry voice.  
"No Father! I didn't tell her anything about that! I swear! I don't know how she knows about this!" Draco started to get a little frightened from his father.  
Lucius gave him one more evil glare. "I better not find out that you have been lying to me boy! We will have to cover up this little incident. Get closer to her!"   
Draco knew that this task wouldn't be so easy. "But Father, Oliver Wood might get in the way. He is always talking to her and trying to win her over."  
"Then get rid of him! Do I have to tell you everything!?" Draco shook his head.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok that's the end of that. Yea a little cooky but whatever! In the next one Nadia will wake up in the hospital intime to go w/ Oliver to Hogsmeade....that is if he isn't in the hospital himself.... hmmm??? So REVIEW!!!PLEASSEE!! I have only two still!!!! ::cries:: Does no one like my story??? 


	8. Hospital Beds and Hogsmeade Hearts

Ok hey guys! Well you kno the drill fer the disclaimer stuff and yea I know the last one was a lil weird but thats how it is! Um the summary fer this chapter is: Nadia wakes up in the hospital wing and her step father gets angry and lashes out. While going back to the Slytherin house she sees Oliver who tells her she can't go with him on the trip to Hogsmeade. So she decides to stay until a last minute decision takes her to Hogsmeade with Draco.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nadia woke up a few hours later in the hospital bed. Her mother and step-father were sitting next to the bed. Her mother seemed very pale, most likely from fright and being worried. Mrs.Selmaya looked up and saw her daughter's eyes open.  
"Oh Nadia. Whatever happened in there? Why did you say such things?" Her mother almost seemed worried from what her daughter would say.  
"Wh..what? What happened? What is that I did? I do not understand. Why am I in the hospital wing?" Nadia seemed on the verge of crying. She was so confused as to what had happened. 'WHAT DID YOU DO IN THE GREAT HALL?! WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO!' She was screaming at the voice that always tortured her inside her mind. 'I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO! I WOULD NOT LET THAT DISLOYAL FOLLOWER EVER TOUCH YOU! HE DOES NOT DESERVE IT!' 'WHAT?! ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DRACO'S FATHER?! WHY IS IT THAT YOU CARE ABOUT THAT WHEN ALL YOU WANT ME TO DO IS STICK TO HIS SON! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR WAYS!' The voice screamed louder, 'HIS SON MIGHT PROVE WORTHY! I WILL NOT EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO YOU!' No matter how much she asked the voice of what happened, it would not answer.  
"Nadia?! Nadia!" Nadia turned toward her mother's worried voice. "Didn't you hear what I asked you? How could you not remember what you said to Lucius Malfoy? You have embarrassed the family name and us most of all!"   
"THE FAMILY NAME?! SELMAYA IS NOT MY FAMILY NAME! I DO NOT KNOW WHAT MY FAMILY NAME IS! NO ONE WILL TELL ME!"  
Mr. Selmaya grew angry, "As far as you are concerned Selmaya is the only family name you have ever known! Unlike your own father I am putting up with your flying tempers and your out of control behavior! We sent you here because we thought it would be better for you! With you always talking to those damn tigers that prowl around our house! What is it that you say to them! And whenever you get the chance you talk to those snakes! How did you learn to do these things?! Was it from your father?! Oh wait not that you would remember.. He did abandon you." Nadia grew hurt from his words.  
"GRIFFIN! What have we discussed about bringing these subjects up infront of her?!" Mrs. Selmaya was growing angry with her husband.  
"I cannot help it if she is a disgrace to the family name and to the world of witches and wizards." He stood up and walked out of the room. Mrs.Selmaya looked at her daughter and sighed.  
"I'm so sorry, Nadia. You are not a disgrace. He..he's just frustrated as we all are with your new behavior. I will come visit later. It's late and you need your rest." She stood up and walked out. And for the first time, in a long time Nadia silently cried into her pillow. The voice didn't object or make her tears evaporate or anything.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning Madame Pompfrey woke her up in time to get ready for Hogsmeade. "You gave everyone quite a scare last night. I couldn't find what caused it though. Would you have any idea?" Nadia knew exactly why she had acted the way she did. But she knew she couldn't tell Madame Pompfrey. So she shook her head and got up and left the hospital wing. She wasn't sure if Oliver would want to go anywhere with her after the way had acted. She just decided not to go to Hogsmeade to prevent it from happening again. As she walked toward her dormitory, everyone kept looking at her and whispering things. She kept walking with her head down.  
"Nadia?" She turned around to see Oliver.  
"Yes, Oliver?"  
"Um are you still allowed to go to Hogsmeade after last night."   
Nadia shrugged, "I guess so. No one has said anything about me having to stay here."  
"Oh well, then I guess maybe I will see you around there. Well, I have to go now. Bye." Oliver started to walk off.  
"But, Oliver! I... I thought I was going with you!" Oliver stopped and turned around.  
"I'm sorry Nadia...but I...I don't know. Just bye." Oliver walked off and Nadia just stood there. Her eyes watered and she ran to the Slytherin common room and up to her room. She sat on her bed more upset then she had ever been. She lay there wanting to cry but not able to. 'Don't feel so sorry for yourself! I tried to warn you about him and stick to Draco but you disobeyed me! Its one thing if you were my follower its another that you're my dau...' 'STOP IT! JUST STOP TALKING TO ME! I'M TOO UPSET TO DEAL WITH YOU!' She got off of her bed and walked down to the common room and just watched the fire flicker.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh this is going to be so much fun!" Melina exclaimed as she walked alongside Fred, grinning uncontrollably.  
"Well, you seem to be very happy. But I guess since you've never been there it has to be twice as exciting for you. Oh look I answered my own question..wait did I even ask a question? Now I'm confused." Hermione looked at Ron and shook her head.  
"I think you're the one that has gone mental." Hermione said.  
"Hey look there's Oliver. But wait ... wasn't Nadia supposed to go with him?" Harry asked.   
"Yea, you're right!" Fred turned toward Oliver's direction and yelled, "HEY OLIVER! WHERE IS NADIA?!" Oliver looked at Fred and became a little embarrassed.  
"Um I kind of told her not to. So yea she didn't come with me." He replied. It was obvious he felt a little bad about it.  
"Why would you do something like that? Because of what happened last night?" George asked. Oliver nodded. "Well, that's kind of mean, but I guess I can see where you're coming from. She is a little unnormal."  
"I told you to leave her alone, Wood. But you took your chances. And now look you upset her. Not such a smart thing to do now is it?" They all turned to see Malfoy.  
"Why don't you stay out of this Malfoy? No one asked you anything." Harry said, irritated.  
"No, Potter. This is my business. I told you all to leave her alone. Told you that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along. But you never listen, ever." Malfoy turned back toward Oliver. "But now that I have you out of the way I won't have to worry about her getting distracted and mixing with the wrong crowd. She went to the game to see you and this is what happens. Not that I'm complaining." Malfoy smiled an evil little smile and walked away from them.   
"DRACO! WAIT UP DRACO!" Draco stopped and turned around to see who was calling his name. Nadia ran up to him. "Sorry made a last minute decision to come."  
Draco smiled, "No problem. Lets go and get away from them." Oliver looked longingly at Nadia for a minute before Fred broke his gaze.  
"Well, there's goes all your hard work. She's back hanging around with Malfoy and his arm is back around here. Too bad Oliver." Fred said, shrugging. Oliver didn't reply he just walked off with his friends.  
Melina shook her head, "First her completely unexpected outburst last night and now this. I knew she was bad news but I didn't think she was mental bad news."   
"Okay Melina I can only take so much more of this. Who is she really? I know that you know all about her and her family! Who is her real father and what would her real name be if her father was around?!" Harry asked, kind of surprising everyone else.  
"Harry! I told you I..I can't tell you. It's for your protection!"   
"Protection!? How is that possible?! She hasn't done anything to me!" Harry exclaimed.  
"Not yet anyway. She is waiting for the right moment...or more like him..."   
"Him? Who is him?" Hermione asked, now doubly confused.  
"I... I can't tell you that either. Look just stop asking me about it! If you are ever meant to find out you will okay! Just not now! And I don't think that I am the right person to tell you!" Melina was starting to get really panicky.  
"Fine. We could always go to Dumbledore and ask him." Ron suggested.  
"No, you can't." Melina replied.  
"And why not? Give me one good reason." Ron demanded.  
Melina sighed, "Because not even Dumbledore knows. That's why."   
"Well, then maybe we should tell Dumbledore of what she said to Harry and what you know about her, Melina. I mean if she is dangerous to Harry and is a direct path from You-Know-Who to Harry then he needs to know." Hermione said, sounding very concerned as usual. Everyone else agreed.  
Melina sighed, "Please just stop with the meddling. If I feel at any point in time that Dumbledore needs to know of this information then I will tell him. Until then just let this rest." When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade they immediately bought butterbeers and drank them happily. Melina seemed to grow very fond of them, since she had bought about seven if them.  
"Woah! Slow down, Melina! You're going to drink yourself to death from those. Breath a little between won't you?" George said pulling Melina's 8th butterbeer out of her hand.   
"But I -hic- really really -hic- like them -hic." She covered her mouth and giggled at her hiccups. "It's been -hic- so long -hic- since I have had -hic- hiccups!"  
"And maybe we are going to keep it that way." Fred said to her, trying to keep her in her seat.  
"I want to -hic- go to -hic- ZONKOS!" Melina said and hopped right out of her seat.   
"Okay since keeping her sitting down is impossible we are going to head over there." George said as he and Fred stood up and waved good-bye to Ron, Hermione and Harry. They led Melina to Zonko's ... well more like were running to keep up with her.  
"I think that's the last time we let her buy herself 8 butterbeers. Much to much sugar for her." Hermione said, slightly laughing at the hyper Melina.  
"Yea, ugh look who just walked in." Ron pointed toward the door. "Malfoy, Nadia and Crabbe. Wait...where is Goyle? Aren't they like completely inseparable?" They all exchanged curious looks and agreed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay yea the Hogsmeade trip is so not over but I can only write so much fer one page to submit so yea I'll be sure to def. continue. Incase anyone was wondering why it has been takin me a while too update its cuz we got like 8 inches of snow here and yea I have been playin in that. Okay well I was a dummy and forgot to un mark the lil box in settings to let anonymous reviewers sign and sumone told me that and i was like 'omg im so stupid' so now everyone can sign! Thanks until later! 


	9. Polyjuice Potion and Feelings Galore

Ok guys um the reviews are flowing in so thats good yea one person said that I should just let the story of Nadia come out and it will yes it will but just like other things are going to happen and stuff and if I just let it all out at once I don't think it would be very interesting and stuff and when it does come out to everyone in the story and the readers its the events leadin up to it that will be interesting. Just to let u kno danielle cuz thats wat u suggested but anywho a summary on this chapter is: Nadia finds out what the reason behind Oliver's actions really are and Melina lets her feelings for a certain someone flow... hmm yea there will be a lil bit of fluff but oh well! Oh yea and u kno the how the title of the story is Two for the Taking? Well incase that title doesn't make sense it will soon because it will be explained by one of the characters!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In Zonkos Melina's caffeine high was still in full swing as she played with all the tricks and jokes and laughs uncontrollably. While George was on the other side of the shop talking to the owner and checking out some of the new jokes and tricks, Melina had Fred all to herself.  
"Fred?"   
"Yea?"  
"Come with me." Melina grabbed Fred's arm and walked toward one of the more empty parts of the shop.  
"Um ok, Melina. Is there something you want to show me?" Fred was starting to become a little nervous.  
"Um I guess you could call it that." She replied. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. She wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and kissed him. Fred was more than shocked and wasn't sure what to make of this situation. But naturally kissed back (my god im a dork!).  
Melina smiled, "Best not to tell George about this. He'll flip and tell everyone." Fred nodded in agreement.   
"What are you two doing back here?" They both turned to George's voice.  
"Oh um just checkin out some of the jokes and all." Fred said quickly. George looked at them suspciously and shrugged.  
"Well, we better get back with the others. We have to head back to Hogwarts." So they left Zonkos and met up with the others and started back off to Hogwarts.  
"Out of curiosity has anyone seen Goyle the whole time we were here?" Harry asked. Everyone shook their head.   
"Why are you so interested in whether or not he's here? All he does is laugh at you. I would be happy." Hermione told him.  
"Well, I know that. But I mean I just find it odd he isn't with Malfoy. He and Crabbe are always with Malfoy."   
Ron replied, "Actually they used to always be with Malfoy until Nadia came in the picture. Haven't you noticed he has been leaving them behind?"   
"Ron's got a point, Harry." Melina said as her and Fred stayed in the back.  
"I know that. But it's odd to only leave one behind. I think something odd is going on here."   
"Well, you do have a point there, Harry. But no need to worry about it now." Hermione said as they finally arrived at the school.  
"Wonder where she's going? Spent all day with Malfoy and now she's leavin him again." Ron said.  
"Who knows. We aren't her keepers. Let her do as she pleases as long as she leaves us alone." Melina said walking inside the Great Hall for the evening feast.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nadia walked up the steps to the hospital wing to let Madame Pompfrey know that nothing odd happened in Hogsmeade.   
"Well, thank you for coming to let me know dear. You know, you surprised me when you didn't visit Oliver before you left."   
Nadia gave her an odd look. "Yes, I did. I saw him on my way to the Slytherin common room and he stopped me to tell me he didn't want me to go with him to Hogsmeade."  
"He was walking and talking? And he was awake?"  
"Of course he was. Why wouldn't he be?" Madame Pompfrey gave her a sympathetic look.  
"My dear, Oliver has been in the hospital wing since last night. My guess is he came to see you but he sort of fainted into a deep sleep. Someone must have slipped him a sleeping potion, but a fitful one. Been having nightmares and muttering names. He also had a little hair cut as it looks."   
"But I saw him after I left here. I saw him in Hogsmeade too. He talked to me. Are you sure he didn't leave this morning?" Nadia was extremely confused.  
"I'm sure. Come see for yourself if you don't believe me." Nadia followed Madame Pompfrey down the rows of beds and stopped at an occupied one. And sure enough Oliver was having a fitful sleep. "See? Maybe you were dreaming dear."  
"I..I.." Nadia looked at Madame Pompfrey. "Maybe you're right. Dreaming. Yes I probably was. Well, I will come and visit Oliver after I eat. Good-bye." Nadia left the hospital wing wondering how it was possible that Oliver had been walking around the school when he was in the hospital wing the whole time. Nadia stopped in her tracks when she saw Goyle had returned and there was no Oliver at the Gryffindor table. She thought for another minute then figured it out. "Goyle...posed as Oliver! Using.. polyjuice potion. That's why Oliver had bits of hair uneven. Wait till I get my hands on Malfoy!" She stormed into the Great Hall. Malfoy greeted her with his usual sly smile and she sat next to him.  
"Where were you off to?" Malfoy asked like nothing unnormal had been going on.  
"Don't play stupid with me Draco. I know what you were up to. You had Goyle cut Oliver's hair and drink Polyjuice potion and make me think that Oliver despises me and to get me to go with you to Hogsmeade!"   
"I don't know what you are talking about." He replied calmly.  
"YES YOU DO! And all I have to say is that is no way to win someone over." Nadia left the table without eating. She walked back up to the hospital wing. She walked over to Oliver's bed and sat down next to it.  
"I hope he wakes up." She shook his arm gently but he just kept turning on his side in a very fitful sleep. "Oliver? Oliver wake up." The volume of her voice was so low and soft she herself was surprised. "Oliver, please wake up. Come on." And for the second time since the voice had invaded her actions, the cold, scowling expression left her face and was substituted by a worried look. (aww!! sry but i think its sorta cute!) She shook his arm again but he still didn't wake up. She got up and went to Madame Pompfrey's office. "Madame Pompfrey?"  
"Hmm?" She turned to see Nadia, "Yes dear?"  
"Um how exactly does one wake up from such a fitful sleeping potion?"   
"Well, this one doesn't seem strong enough to last for weeks. But usually you can wait for it to ware off or well some affectionate touch usually does the trick. But only by someone in which the patient cares for."  
Nadia nodded her head, "Thank you." She walked back to Oliver's bed. "Oh I do hope I don't regret any of this...but I can't sit back and wait for this to ware off." Nadia got up her courage and gently, but barely, kissed Oliver. It was taking all her strength to keep the voice from not letting her, but she knew she had to do this. "Oh Oliver, please, please wake up." In a minute's time Oliver's eyes opened.  
"N..Nadia?" He looked around him. "How did I end up here?"   
"Oh Oliver!" She smiled a very happy smile at him. "You're alright!"  
He smiled back, "Of course I am."  
"Do...do you remember what happened?" Oliver shook his head.  
"Not really. All I remember is coming up here to see you and all of a sudden I felt very sleepy. And sort of fell asleep on the stairs. Must have hit my head as well." He touched the bandaged on his head. "Should be better in no time." He looked at Nadia, "How long have I been asleep?"  
"Um 24 hours I think. You missed the Hogsmeade trip. Though you shouldn't have." Oliver's eyes widened at her response.  
"How could I have slept for 24 hours and missed Hogsmeade?! Did you end up going?" Nadia nodded. He continued, "Who did you go with?"   
Her reply came out very quietly, "M..Malfoy."   
"Oh. I see. Well did you at least have fun?"   
Nadia shrugged, "I guess so. It would have been more fun if.."  
"If what?" Nadia couldn't find the strength to finish her sentence. 'PLEASE! LET ME TELL HIM! LET ME TELL HIM IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF I WOULD HAVE BEEN WITH HIM!' The voice angrily replied, 'NO! NEVER! YOU KEPT ME QUIET TOO LONG!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE GONE AND DONE! NOW GET UP AND LEAVE!' Nadia didn't have the strength to fight back anymore.  
"Nothing." She stood up. "Feel better. Good-bye." She walked out of the room and back to the Slytherin common room, which was still un-occupied. 'See I said Draco would prove worthy!' 'OH SHUT UP! I AM TIRED OF HEARING YOUR NONSENSE TALK! WHAT HE DID WAS WRONG AND LOW!' The voice grew angry 'NO! IT WAS SMART AND VERY WORTHY! FORGET THAT SLEEZY GRYFFINDOR!' 'NO! I WILL NOT!' Then something strange happened. Whatever power the voice had proved to be enough to completely take over her mind and body. Whatever control Nadia had over herself was gone as the voice had manage to put her in a deep slumber. Ever since the voice had "moved in" Nadia did have a little control over what she said and did but now it was all over. Whatever she felt about Oliver was gone. Nadia would no longer be able to threaten the voice into letting her do anything she wanted to actually do. Now all hell would break loose and now, Harry and the rest of the students were in the deepest of trouble. The expression on her face was now back to the cold scowling look and whenever a smile would appear it would be a sly, evil one as if mischeif and mayhem were about to occur. Her eyes, no longer blue, but a ruby red glared at the Gryffindor table, until she slid in next to Malfoy at the Slytherin table.  
"Well well. Look who's returned." Malfoy said coldly. It was obvious he was little angered at Nadia.  
"Oh is this about what happened earlier? I am sorry about that. I had a moment of stupidity but it's over. In fact it was quiet sneaky of you to do the polyjuice potion incident." Nadia said giving Draco a sly smile.  
"Don't worry about it. Besides I knew you would come around. Just took a matter of time."  
"Well, let me make it up to you."   
"How?" Nadia smiled a mischevious smile and grabbed Draco's arm.  
"Follow me and you'll find out how." Draco was a little shocked but followed her out of the great hall none the less.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok guys I know that chappie was a bit on the short side but yea I didn't really know what to do. And fer all u lil perverted minded ppl Nadia and Draco's "make up" was not hoppin on the wrong foot and doin the bad thing! Or however that sayin goes! trust me i would have thought the same thing! Okayyy oh yea fer those of u who think Nadia's story is obvious.. it might not be as obvious as u think!!! That's why her story and Melina's story isn't coming out so quickly! Its a lil tricky! Forgot that Melina had a secret too didn't cha?! Well except she has a major thing fer Fred but that was obvious! I think in the next one Oliver is gonna get a lil heart broken ::tear tear:: I'm so confuzzled if whether or not Nadia should be w/ Malfoy or Oliver??? I like em both soo friggin much! GRR! I guess I can figure that out in the end! I know u all are just waiting fer me to tell u guys the whole entire 411 on Nadia and Melina and not just the 4. HAHA! GET IT?! HAHAHA! Ok I said I was a dork didn't I?! ANYWAY! Never eat a chocolate chip kudo's EVER!!! I'm in the mood fer a lil kissy kissy so maybe there will be more in the next chappie. This crap is gettin long so later! Wait I was thinking that if I could put a song to this chappie it would be You're The One I need by Shakira fer the little part Nadia had w/ Oliver. U agree? Well i dont care cuz I still think it! If u dont know that lyrics ask me and i can get em fer u! OKAY! NOW BYEEEE!!! 


	10. Sticky Situations and Murder Accusations

Disclaimer: Ok u all know that ordeal!!!! Well thanks fer all the reviews guys! I appreciate every word!!! ::grin grin:: So thanks again to you all!!! Well yea... gee how can I summarize this chappie...uhhh okay: Oliver gets his heart broken by none other than Nadia herself. She's got him confused and hurt, and Melina wants to burst with anger, but can Fred calm her nerves in the best way *ahem* he knows how? Professor Trelawney accuses Melina of commiting murder in the future. Malfoy seems to have taken quite a liking to the new Nadia but will the latest event change it all? And is Harry in as much danger as Melina leads him on to be?...okay guys those were more like questions fer u to think about than a summary and it prob won't all happen but on to the chappie!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver had been released from the hospital wing and seemed happier than he had ever been. When asked what happened to him all he could say was, "Madame Pompfrey said I drank a fitful sleeping potion." Everyone wondered how he managed to drink it since it was supposed to have an awful taste. He only half listened to people when they asked what he dreamed about and stuff. When it was time for breakfast the next morning he made sure he was one of the first in the Great Hall. He waited anxiously until he saw that familiar long blonde hair and blue cat eyes...except they weren't exactly cat eyes anymore (hey the voice thought the color would be too obvious!) but he didn't care.  
"Hey Nadia!" His facial expression was happier than ever as he called her over to him. She just walked over to him, almost as if it was a burden and a waste of time.  
"What is it, Oliver?" She asked, seemingly bored.   
"Well, you know we have a Quidditch game at the end of the week and I was wondering if you were going."  
"Yes, I am. But not to see you, Wood. I'm going to see my Draco play." She replied in a cold, icy tone.  
"But...but.. what about you know, what happened in the hospital wing... how worried you seemed. Are you going to deny it?" The hurt on his face was more than obvious.   
She rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh, "Look that was all me being stupid that's all. So just forget about it, alright? Move on!" The scowl on her face had double as she glared at Oliver. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to eat breakfast." Without so much of a good-bye Nadia left Oliver, more than shocked, but heart-broken as well.  
"Well, now maybe you'll learn where your boundaries are, Wood." Wood turned to the see Malfoy.  
"Oh just leave me alone, Malfoy. You're the last person in this school and in England I want to talk to about this." Oliver walked into the Great Hall, angry at Malfoy for listening in on his conversation with Nadia, and heart-broken because of Nadia. "Maybe Malfoy's right. Maybe I did cross the boundary." He sat down and didn't feel like eating too much.   
"What's the matter with you Oliver?" George asked, sitting across from him along with Ron, Harry, Hermione, Melina and Fred... who were flirting their little butts off. Not that anyone was trying to notice.   
"Huh? Oh nothing, George." Oliver replied, flatly.  
"Now c'mon, Oliver. You may be wicked at Quidditch but you're not so good at lying." George said  
"Yea, I know. It's just..."  
Melina interrupted him, "Let me guess. Nadia right? What did she do this time? Act like she cared then said forget you and went back with Malfoy?" Melina glanced over Oliver's shoulder at the Slytherin table and proved herself right. "Yupp, I was right. So how did she do it this time?"  
"I'm starting to think you're just as bad as Malfoy when it comes to questioning me about her. And why do you care? All you do is despise her! Something is going on with her because it seems the closer I get to actually winning her over, something stops her. I don't think she is following her own feelings, I think she isn't even controlling them." He looked at Melina. "And I know I would be able to save my self heart ache and confusion only if you told me the story behind her. But you won't! You won't even tell us who you really are! I'm disgusted with all of this mess! I don't even know the truth about anyone anymore! You and Fred acting like nothing is going on! What, do you think we are that stupid!?" Oliver stood up, his face red hot with anger. He walked out of the Great Hall leaving everyone else thinking about what had just happened.  
"Well that was..um eventful I suppose." Harry said.  
"Nice choice of words, Harry." Fred replied.  
"Okay, can anyone make out what in Merlin's name caused that?" Hermione asked.  
"Like I said. It's all about the cat eyes. Those evil devil cat eyes." They all looked at Melina who looked like she wanted to absolutely wanted to burst with anger.  
"Bloody hell, she looks like she could attack anything in sight, doesn't she?" Ron said. They all quickly agreed.   
"Just calm down, Melina. This isn't your problem." Fred said.  
Melina looked at him and sighed, "But you don't understand! It is my problem! It has always been my problem! I wish I could tell you everything to make you understand, but I can't I simply can't! I'm just sorry that I can't tell you all anything. It's not like it's a trust thing...it's just a..a ..oh nevermind! I can't eat like this!" Melina got up, or at least tried. "OH NO! NOT AGAIN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS SPOT?!" Fred and George looked at each other for a moment and realized the problem.  
"Oh um, well we sort of jinxed that spot as a joke so that some unknowing Gryffindor would possibly sit there... hopefully a first year. I guess we forgot to tell you about that." Fred explained. This defiantley wasn't the best time for a joke.  
"You know if I wasn't so mad I would be a wee bit amused. BUT SINCE I'M STUCK TO THIS DAMN BENCH AND I'M BLOODY TICKED ITS NOT AT ALL AMUSING! SO FRED WEASLEY UNJINX THIS SPOT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL ZAP EVERY HAIR OFf YOUR HEAD AND EVERY FRECKLE OFF YOUR FACE!!!!" Fred gulped.  
"Well, see that's the funny part. Heh, the spot only becomes unstuck when it wants to. The more you try to pull yourself up the longer you're stuck." Melina's face became such a dark red it looked like the blood circulation had been cut off.   
"I AM NOT GOING TO SIT HERE ANY LONGER!" Melina took off her robes and walked out of the Great Hall wearing only her uniform.   
"I better go try to calm her down." Fred said getting up. "You know.."  
"We know we know... the leprachauns." They all said in unison.  
"Yea, right. Oh when the bench lets go of her robes will you bring them back to the common room, one of you?" Fred asked.  
"Sure, Fred, I will." Ron replied.  
"Thanks." And with that Fred left the Great Hall to follow Melina.  
Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Malfoy and Nadia watched the whole thing.  
"Amusing, isn't it to watch those Weasleys' mess up every joke they try to pull?" Malfoy said, smirking. Nadia nodded in agreement.  
"And that one Weasley is wasting his time with Melina. Hope he knows what he's getting himself into, a little actress if you ask me. But that will all change soon." Draco looked at her, not completely postitive about what she said.  
"Well, we better hurry we have Herbology first." Draco informed her. She nodded and finished breakfast. They stood up and walked out of the Great Hall off to Herbology.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Today class we will be working in pairs." Professor Sprout said as she handed each student a plant. "Now if you pry open its mouth you will find the name of your partner in it. The name of the partner that appears will be the one you MUST work with. Your name will also appear in their plant as well, as to avoid confusion." She waited a moment before continuing incase anyone had questions. "Now open your plant!" All the students pryed open their plants mouth to see their partners name.   
"Harry! We get to work together!" Parvarti said happily. Harry gave her a fake smile.  
Ron silently laughed, "Too bad for you."   
"Oh shut-up Ron. Who do you have to work with?" Ron shrugged and opened his plant. His eyes widened as he read the name. He glared at his partner, and they did the same.  
"MALFOY?!" "WEASLEY?!"   
Now it was Harry's turn to laugh, "Too bad for you Ron. You have to work with Malfoy." Harry tried to hide his laugh. What a pair they would be.   
"PROFESSOR!! CAN I CHANGE!?" Ron and Draco glared at each other.  
"No you may not Mr. Weasley and Mr.Malfoy."   
"I got paired with Lavender. Not too bad I suppose." Hermione said, obviously trying to keep herself from laughing as well.  
"Hey Melina, who did you get paired...uh-oh." Ron said as he read the name in Melina's plant. "I guess I can consider myself lucky compared to you." Melina wasn't listening as she stared, mouth and eyes wide open at the name staring up at her.   
Harry and Hermione looked at the name, and both hoped that Professor Sprout didn't expect a good lesson, because they knew there would be arguments between Melina and Nadia.  
"Well, I'm sure you all have had enough time to find out who your partner so now go join them as I explain the lesson." Ron moved, sulking, over by Malfoy who had a look of disgust on his face. Harry joined Parvarti, who seemed unusually giddy and Hermione joined Lavender. "Um Miss. Selmaya? Miss. McDormatt? Did you not hear that I said to join your partners?" Everyone watched to see what they would do. Nadia moved slowly, glaring at Melina and stood five feet away from her. "Class the plants you will be dealing with today are baby carnivorous plants. Each baby has a couple of cavaties in their teeth and you need to pull them out. The teeth are not yet strong enough to deeply penetrate your skin but they will hurt, so be careful. Each partner is to pull one tooth, while the other holds open the mouth and shines the light inside. I will be observing so off you start."   
"Just find the black tooth and pull it. I won't be able to hold open the mouth too long, Harry." Parvarti said. Harry nodded and searched for the black tooth. Ron and Draco were having quite a hard time talking civil toward each other, let alone working together. Harry grinned at Ron as he watched him and Draco. He looked over at Nadia and Melina, who were glaring at each other, but doing their work even though neither one of them exchanged a single word.  
"Keep the mouth open!" Melina yelled.  
Nadia replied through gritted teeth, "I AM! Hurry and pull the tooth before I let go and let it take your hand!" Melina shot Nadia a glare and searched on for the tooth.  
"Can't you do anything right Weasley?! How hard is it to hold open a mouth while I pull the tooth?!" Malfoy snapped.   
"I'm trying my best! You try holding this bloody thing open! It doesn't just stay still!"   
Malfoy got fed up and grabbed the mouth, "FINE! I'll hold open the mouth and you can get the last tooth!"  
Ron replied, "Fine. And have fun." Draco did have a little bit of a hard time keeping the mouth open long enough. Finally, after a lot of snapping (literally!) Herbology was finally over.  
"Before you leave students, I would like to say even though some of you worked with people you don't get along with, I commend you for putting that aside and doing your work. Now off you go!" Harry, Ron and Melina headed for Divination as Hermione headed for Arthimacy. Draco was holding his bandaged hand where he left his own hand get stuck in the mouth of the plant.  
"It was hilarious, Harry! I shouted 'I got the tooth!' and he let his hand slip inside the plant's mouth and let go! He was screaming bloody murder! Never had such a good laugh." Ron said still quite amused.  
"Too bad Nadia didn't get her head stuck inside it's mouth." Melina said in an angry tone.  
"Oh c'mon, it couldn't have been that bad." Harry said walking up the stairs to the North Tower.  
"HA! Not that bad?! A lot you know, Harry. I didn't see you having to work with someone you absolutely despise! You worked with Parvarti who fancies you more than anything!" Melina replied.  
"She has a point. I know what it feels like to work with your most hated enemy." Ron said, entering the perfumed room. As usual the heat and smell made Harry suddenly very tired and lazy as he listened to Professor Trelawney say he was going to die again.  
"Oh but look at this... it seems that another death will happen among one of you! No, no more like a murder!" Everyone, except Lavender and Parvarti, looked at Professor Trelawney like she had transfigured into Fluffy. "You my dear!" She pointed at Melina and continued, "Are going to attempt to murder someone but in defense of saving an innocent life. But it says here," She paused and flipped her tea cup again, "You will end up killing an innocent person instead." Everyone stared at Melina wide-eyed. Professor Trelawney did predict someone would always die, but never has she predicted one of them would commit murder.  
Melina became red with fury, "Are you mental woman?! They let you come into this class, pose as a Seer and accuse young students of commiting murder?! Who do you think you are, Merlin?!"  
"Now now! I am only telling you what my tea cups and crystal ball are telling me!"  
"Well, you might want to inspect your tea cups and crystal ball because they seem to be broken, or cheap! You probably drew things on there and make them appear at the flick of your wand so people think you're actually what you say you are!" Everyone was surprised at her outburst. Last time someone had accused Trelawney of faking, they more than happily left her class. This someone was Hermione.  
"Fine, if you don't like the truth then you can leave my class!" Professor Trelawney angrily barked at her.  
"Oh thank Merlin! I thought I was going to pass out from the heat and the smell of a faker before I could ever leave this room!" She grabbed her books and quickly left Divination. "I don't bloody believe this! How could she ever get the idea that I would ever commit murder?! And she embarrassed me infront of everyone! Now they are all going to tell everyone to stay away from me because I will commit murder! I would never do such a thing." Melina walked down the stairs muttering to herself.  
"Are you lost, Miss. McDormatt?" Melina looked up to see Dumbledore.  
"Oh no... Sorry Professor Dumbledore but Professor Trelawney upset me and I accused her of being fake and she told me I could leave, so I did."   
Dumbledore smiled, amused by what Melina said. "Did she predict you and Harry were going to die?" Melina shook her head.  
"No. She said I was going to commit murder. Me of all people! That's what made me lose my head. I don't think that it was neccessary of her."   
Dumbledore, still smiling, replied, "Don't take what she says too seriously. Everyone, well almost, think she is a joke and don't take what she says seriously. She has been saying Harry will die every year since he was 13."  
Melina suddenly looked worried, "But Professor, what I'm afraid of is... what if she is right? What if I do commit murder?" Dumbledore's smile faded and he became serious.  
"I don't believe you will do so, Miss. McDormatt. I have been watching you. As much of a temper as you have you are deeply caring. If for any reason you feel your life, or anyone else for that matter, is in danger come straight to me and let me know. Do you understand?" Melina nodded slowly. She had a lot she could tell Dumbledore. No, should tell Dumbledore. "With that said, do you feel there is something to tell me?" Melina hesitated, but shook her head slowly. "Well, then I will see you at the feast tonight. Oh and good luck at the Quidditch game on Friday. Hope to see more of your outstanding Chaser skills."  
Melina forced a smile, "Thank you, Professor. See you." She walked off toward the common room, suddenly feeling a heavy weight on her shoulders and the desire to tell Dumbledore everything. But she couldn't make them all worry. Not until she was sure of what she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Duh duh duh!!! LoL Ok thats it for now! I don't think it's anywhere as long as most of the chappie's but yea. I know it was not as interesting but it will be!!! I promise! Once again thanks so much for reviewing! I luv u guyz bcuz the more reviews I get the more I want to write! I'm thinkin of writin another fanfic but I'm going to wait until I finish this one! And aww Oliver got his heart broken ::grabs tissue:: sad isn't it? OoOoO Malfoy is just so good at bein bad ::shiver: Don't ask. Well until the next chappie byee!!! 


	11. Dobby's Warning

Ok guys! I know its been a while since i updated! Sry bout that but blame it on the writers block and I have been perty busy w/ Step Squad, school and yea no time wat so ever so thats why i haven't gotten around to it bcuz its impossible rite now cuz people are home or i don't have the time so yea it sucks! Well I had to go to the dentist and i have guitar and i had my chorus concert and sturf! So anyway I have a couple ideaz fer this chappie! One my own and another F715 gave me so thanks so much! I don't know if this will have as much Nadia as it will Melina cuz yea she was just accused of future murder and sturf. So a lil summary is Harry finally has enough of the secrets and starts thinking differently of Melina and Nadia when his house-elf friend, Dobby, tells him something he's discovered. Melina grows more and more worried about Prof. Trelawney's prediction and Hermione starts asking questions as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hermione, you were right about Professor Trelawney! She is mental!" Melina said walking around in the dormitory.   
"Why? Did she say Harry was going to die again? How this time? At Christmas?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.  
Melina shook her head, "No she didn't say anything about Harry's death. She didn't even mention him."  
Hermione looked up from her book, "So then what did she say? Did she say you were going to die?"  
"No, I wish she would have, because then I know it would have been a normal prediction and I could be at peace!"  
Hermione started to look a little worried, "Well, then if it wasn't that then what did she say??"  
"Hermione, she said I was going to commit murder! MURDER! She said I was going to kill someone to protect someone else... but that I would be killing an innocent life instead! Merlin! I don't know what to think of it!"  
"Melina! This is serious! Who do you think the people could be that you protect and kill?"  
"Well, obviously Harry is one of them."   
"You mean he's the one you protect right? And Nadia is the one who you protect Harry from right?"  
"No, because that would mean Nadia is the innocent life. And she is not innocent."  
"Melina, look did you tell anybody about this?" Melina nodded.  
"Yes, I told Dumbledore and he said he doesn't believe someone of my nature should worry of such a thing. It's just I can't help but think... that I'm afraid Professor Trelawney might be right."  
Hermione thought for a few minutes until she replied, "Melina, it just occured to me that you say you know absolutley nothing about Nadia's father correct?"   
Melina looked at Hermione with a funny look, "Of course! You know that."  
"Well then how come in the beginning of the year, you wanted to know why she had cat eyes instead of some type of other eyes. You didn't finish your sentence. My guess is that you do know more about her than you let on."   
Melina stared at her, a ghastly impression on her face. "That's crazy Hermione. I think you misheard me. Look I'm a bit hungry so we better leave for dinner, alright?" Melina left quickly without letting Hermione reply. Little did either of them know, there was someone or something listening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry woke-up, to his name being called numerous times. He sat up and put his glasses on. There, sitting at the foot of his bed was Dobby. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"   
"Mr. Harry Potter told Dobby not to stare down on him when Mr. Harry Potter was asleep, so Dobby tried calling your name while sitting on the end of Mr. Harry Potter's bed."  
"Uh thanks, Dobby. Now what are you doing here?"   
"Dobby has something to tell you, sir. Dobby overheard conversation between Harry Potter's friends Miss. Hermione and the new girl Miss. Melina McDormatt. I know things not even Miss. Hermione knows sir! Miss. Melina is a danger to Mr. Harry Potter!"  
"Dobby! What on earth are you talking about? Do you know what you are saying?"   
Dobby quickly nodded his head and continued, "Miss. Melina knows much more about Miss. Nadia Selmaya then she lets on, sir. Yesterday night, sir, I heard Miss. Melina tell Hermione about the prediction. She said that she knew Miss. Nadia is not the one in which she is to save, but is sure that you sir, are one of the people involved. Dobby's guess is sir, that Mr. Harry Potter is the innocent life to be murdered in order to save Miss. Nadia's life sir."  
Harry looked at Dobby with a bewildered look on his face. "Dobby, how do you even know if this is true? Melina isn't bad at all! She hasn't told everything about herself but she hasn't lied."  
"Dobby must continue sir. Dobby was looking for you sir, and Dobby overheard a conversation Melina was having with...with... You-Know-Who. Sir, Miss. Melina is here to kill you sir. Not to protect you from Miss. Nadia. Miss. Nadia is a pawn sir that is to make you think she is no good. Miss. Melina plans on killing you, sir. You-Know-Who has taken over Miss. Nadia and Miss. Melina will kill you because you will try to kill You-Know-Who. Miss. Melina is using sir and his friends."  
"But Dobby, how could she possibly have Nadia under her control?"  
Dobby whispered, "The Imperius Curse, sir. The Dark Lord taught it to Miss. Melina to use on Miss. Nadia. This is why Miss. Nadia has acted so strange. And when Miss. Nadia is too strong to allow You-Know-Who to use her body, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will use Miss. Melina's body to kill you Mr. Harry Potter. Do not trust her, sir. The Imperius Curse is still working sir, so please, sir, be careful."  
"Wait, Dobby, are you sure it was Melina? And not Draco or something trying to confuse you?"  
Dobby nodded, "Dobby is positive, sir." Dobby looked around then added, "Miss. Melina is related to Slytherin sir. She tricked the hat into thinking she was a good person and that Miss. Nadia wasn't. That is why Miss. Melina is in Gryffindor and Miss. Nadia is in Slytherin, sir." Dobby hopped off the bed and walked to the door. "Good-bye, sir."  
Harry sat in his bed letting everything Dobby had just said, sink in. "This can't be possible. Melina, evil? I don't know if I should believe it."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ok madddd short I know! The next chappies will defiantley be longer!!! Okay in the next chappie Harry isn't sure if he should confront Melina or not but some news from Dumbledore is what makes him decide. So until then!!!!! Later!!! Oh yea btw I know its only Dec 18 but happy Early Christmass!!!!! 


	12. Messed up chappie no read go to 13

Ok guys! I know its been a while since i updated! Sry bout that but blame it on the writers block and I have been perty busy w/ Step Squad, school and yea no time wat so ever so thats why i haven't gotten around to it bcuz its impossible rite now cuz people are home or i don't have the time so yea it sucks! Well I had to go to the dentist and i have guitar and i had my chorus concert and sturf! So anyway I have a couple ideaz fer this chappie! One my own and another F715 gave me so thanks so much! I don't know if this will have as much Nadia as it will Melina cuz yea she was just accused of future murder and sturf. So a lil summary is Harry finally has enough of the secrets and starts thinking differently of Melina and Nadia when his house-elf friend, Dobby, tells him something he's discovered. Melina grows more and more worried about Prof. Trelawney's prediction and Hermione starts asking questions as well.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hermione, you were right about Professor Trelawney! She is mental!" Melina said walking around in the dormitory.   
"Why? Did she say Harry was going to die again? How this time? At Christmas?" Hermione asked, slightly amused.  
Melina shook her head, "No she didn't say anything about Harry's death. She didn't even mention him."  
Hermione looked up from her book, "So then what did she say? Did she say you were going to die?"  
"No, I wish she would have, because then I know it would have been a normal prediction and I could be at peace!"  
Hermione started to look a little worried, "Well, then if it wasn't that then what did she say??"  
"Hermione, she said I was going to commit murder! MURDER! She said I was going to kill someone to protect someone else... but that I would be killing an innocent life instead! Merlin! I don't know what to think of it!"  
"Melina! This is serious! Who do you think the people could be that you protect and kill?"  
"Well, obviously Harry is one of them."   
"You mean he's the one you protect right? And Nadia is the one who you protect Harry from right?"  
"No, because that would mean Nadia is the innocent life. And she is not innocent."  
"Melina, look did you tell anybody about this?" Melina nodded.  
"Yes, I told Dumbledore and he said he doesn't believe someone of my nature should worry of such a thing. It's just I can't help but think... that I'm afraid Professor Trelawney might be right."  
Hermione thought for a few minutes until she replied, "Melina, it just occured to me that you say you know absolutley nothing about Nadia's father correct?"   
Melina looked at Hermione with a funny look, "Of course! You know that."  
"Well then how come in the beginning of the year, you wanted to know why she had cat eyes instead of some type of other eyes. You didn't finish your sentence. My guess is that you do know more about her than you let on."   
Melina stared at her, a ghastly impression on her face. "That's crazy Hermione. I think you misheard me. Look I'm a bit hungry so we better leave for dinner, alright?" Melina left quickly without letting Hermione reply. Little did either of them know, there was someone or something listening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry woke-up, to his name being called numerous times. He sat up and put his glasses on. There, sitting at the foot of his bed was Dobby. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"   
"Mr. Harry Potter told Dobby not to stare down on him when Mr. Harry Potter was asleep, so Dobby tried calling your name while sitting on the end of Mr. Harry Potter's bed."  
"Uh thanks, Dobby. Now what are you doing here?"   
"Dobby has something to tell you, sir. Dobby overheard conversation between Harry Potter's friends Miss. Hermione and the new girl Miss. Melina McDormatt. I know things not even Miss. Hermione knows sir! Miss. Melina is a danger to Mr. Harry Potter!"  
"Dobby! What on earth are you talking about? Do you know what you are saying?"   
Dobby quickly nodded his head and continued, "Miss. Melina knows much more about Miss. Nadia Selmaya then she lets on, sir. Yesterday night, sir, I heard Miss. Melina tell Hermione about the prediction. She said that she knew Miss. Nadia is not the one in which she is to save, but is sure that you sir, are one of the people involved. Dobby's guess is sir, that Mr. Harry Potter is the innocent life to be murdered in order to save Miss. Nadia's life sir."  
Harry looked at Dobby with a bewildered look on his face. "Dobby, how do you even know if this is true? Melina isn't bad at all! She hasn't told everything about herself but she hasn't lied."  
"Dobby must continue sir. Dobby was looking for you sir, and Dobby overheard a conversation Melina was having with...with... You-Know-Who. Sir, Miss. Melina is here to kill you sir. Not to protect you from Miss. Nadia. Miss. Nadia is a pawn sir 


	13. Broken Brooms

Ok guys! Sry that the last chapter stopped but I figured might as well cuz I think everything that did happen shouldn't have been combined and I think its better fer everyone to think if Dobby is 100% positive bout what he heard and if he's telling the truth. And ur own horrified reactions! Ok so maybe u weren't all gasp and stuff but were u just a lil surprised??? I know you're like 'Okay I know whats going to happen. Melina is gonna find out Harry knows and try to kill him but Nadia comes through and saves the day. Oh yea and gets with Oliver, maybe.' Right??? WRONG!!! OH SO WRONG!!! That's not how it will endddd. Okay yea heres a summary and u kno the dilly with the disclaimer. Harry hesitates to confront Melina and the Quidditch game brings some events, that has everyone asking questions. And Dumbledore has some news for the school....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ok now we all know Slytherin is a tough team and our only real competition. We also know they are dirty players. The bumps on my head are proof of that and my hospital visits which seem to only happen when we play them. So Harry remember to watch out for..." Oliver seemed to have a problem saying the name and his face was not very happy when he finally managed, "Watch out for Draco." He then turned toward Fred and George. "Not much to say except do a great job as always." Then said toward the Chasers, "You all have been wicked in practice, now I want to see the same skills on the field." They all nodded. "Well then let's go." They all walked to the door and waited until it was time to fly out.   
"You okay, Oliver? You know about...well.... Nadia?" Fred asked.  
Oliver just nodded in reply. He didn't want them to know how hurt he was because of her. They gripped their broomsticks tightly and flew off onto the field. Everyone, except the Slytherins, cheered wildly for the Gryffindor team.  
"Now I want a clean and fair game. That means no beating the other teams Keeper, Flint." Madame Hooch said eyeing Finch suspiciously. "That also means, Mr. Malfoy, do not try to distract the other Seeker for your own advantage."  
"I would never do that." Malfoy said, trying to act innocent. Madame Hooch ignored him and blew her whistle. Oliver flew toward his poles to guard them from the Slytherins Chasers. He gave a side glance over at the Slytherin side to see Nadia, watching Draco very quickly.  
"Come on, Oliver. Don't think about it, you have a game to win," He said to himself.   
"Melina! CATCH!" Angelina tossed Melina the Quaffle. Melina caught and zoomed toward the Slytherin side to score. Malfoy stopped her.  
"I don't think so, McDormatt." Malfoy said, a small sly smile forming.   
"Move it, MALFOY! Don't you have a golden snitch you have to attempt to catch?!" She replied, irritated by his distraction.  
"Not before I finish a little task of mine."  
"And what would that be?"   
Malfoy smiled, "This." Malfoy put his broomstick parallel to Melina's. Then he gave a hard swfit kick right into Melina's stomach. Melina dropped the Quaffle, which Flint quickly retrieved, and having the wind knocked out of her, fell off her broomstick and straight to the ground. She landed with a loud thud. Before Madame Hooch could catch Malfoy he was off chasing the Golden Snitch, behind Harry. Harry caught the snitch, but when he saw that no one was paying attention he looked at the crowd of Gryffindor students on the playing field. Luckily, Madame Hooch was watching and claimed that Gryffindor had won. Harry didn't care about catching the Golden Snitch anymore.  
"Angelina, what happened?!" Harry asked.  
"Harry, Melina got kicked off her broomstick and fell about 60/70 feet. Come on." They flew back to the ground and made their way toward Melina. Harry looked at his teammates. Fred's face was a sickly white, and the other stared in horror.  
"How did she fall, Oliver?"  
Oliver shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is one thing she had the Quaffle and the next thing you know I saw her falling and falling."  
"Excuse me, please move!" Everyone made room for Madame Pompfrey to pick up Melina. "Oh dear, looks like a broken arm." She sighed as she levitated Melina onto a stretcher and took the levitated stretcher with her back inside the school.  
Madame Hooch angrily turned toward the Slytherin team, "That's it! Which one of you knocked her off her broomstick?! Malfoy, was it you? FLINT?! Fess up right now."  
"Madame Hooch, we can't help it if she's a clutz on her broomstick. She fell off by herself." Flint replied.  
"Funny, I don't believe you. Well, when I find out who did it they will never be allowed to play Quidditch for the rest of the season and I will take 100 points from Slytherin. Until then, 50 points from Slytherin!" The Slytherin team started to object. "Continue, and I will take another 50 away!" The Slytherin team mumbled among each other and walked away.  
Draco walked toward Nadia, "You better be grateful that I did that."   
Nadia smiled a sly, cold smile, "Of course I am, Draco. Anything to see her get hurt. And if you come with me, you will find what you did worth it." Nadia gave him a small, but appealing kiss. Draco smiled and nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Melina woke up, with an unbearable pain in her arm. "Ow... why does my arm hurt?" She looked to see the Gryffindor Quidditch team all sitting around her bed. "What happened? All I remember is Malfoy."  
"Malfoy? What about that stupid git?" Fred asked.  
"He kicked me off my broom! He wouldn't let me score, then he just kicked me, really hard, and I fell off my broom! I'm lucky I'm alive!" She looked down at her bandaged arm. She groaned, "Oh no, don't tell me the fall made me break my arm!"   
"I'm afraid it did dear. Here drink this. It will help you sleep well through the healing process." Madame Pompfrey put a liquid substance on the stand next to Melina's bed. She looked at the others, "Might want to leave soon before she drinks this. Don't worry she will be back tomorrow morning." The others nodded and started to leave. Fred told them he was going to stay for a little bit. The rest of them exchanged looks and nodded.  
"Gave us quite a scare, Melina."   
Melina smiled up at Fred. At his worried face. She loved how cute he was when he was actually serious. She loved how she adored his wild red hair and gentle green eyes. She simply adored him, but she knew that she couldn't keep going on adoring him. She knew she would be gone soon and then it would be much to hard to actually leave.  
Melina replied, "Don't be worried, Fred! I will be alright by morning."  
"I know, but its just. Well, Melina I really, really like you and when I saw you falling faster and faster to the ground, my heart stopped. I don't want anything to happen to you." (A/N: AWW! I'm sorry but thats gotta be the cutest thing ever!!! Ok back to the story.)  
"Oh Fred! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me!" Fred took the oppurtunity he was waiting for and kissed her very sweetly. Melina welcomed it very much so and deepened the kiss.   
"Mr. Weasley? I think Miss. McDormatt needs rest now. You can continue this little moment later." Fred turned red from embarrassment and nodded at Madame Pompfrey.  
"Bye Fred." Melina said and waved with her good arm.  
"Now dear, drink up." Madame Pompfrey gave Melina the liquid and Melina drank it, hating the taste.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Settle down! Settle down!" The Great Hall quickly got quiet and turned to look at Dumbledore. He looked at all the students and smiled. "I have some news for you all and I think that after today's unfortunate events, this will brighten all of you up a bit. Every 15 years a traditional dance is held here at Hogwarts and because it only happens every 15 years everyone is able to attend. The dance will take place after Halloween. The name is The Tradie Ball. It is a costume ball so be sure to dress up as something other than yourselves. Now let the night feast begin!" All the students quickly started to talk about The Tradie Ball.  
"So who are you going to ask, Harry?" Ron asked.   
Harry shrugged, "I could always ask Cho. But wait she is dating a Seventh Year, isn't she?" Ron nodded. "Well, then I will find someone."  
"You could ask my sister, Ginny, Harry. It'd make her happy even if you just go as friends."  
"Maybe. So who are you going to go with, Hermione?"  
"I don't know, Harry." Hermione seemed to have gotten an idea and turned to Ron. "Ron? Why don't we go together, just as friends of course, so we don't have to worry about asking someone or being asked?"  
Ron seemed to turn a little red, "Um alright then. Guess you're right."  
"Okay we know who Fred's going to ask, obviously, so George, who are you gonna ask?" Harry asked, finishing his pumpkin juice. George shurgged and looked around the table.  
Angelina walked up to George, "Hey George? Will you go with me to The Tradie Ball?"   
"Alright, sure, Angelina." They started chatting about what the Tradie Ball would be like. Fred got up and told everyone he was going to go to the hospital wing and he would see everyone else in the common room.  
"Madame Pomfrey? Um is it alright if I visit Melina?"   
Madame Pompfrey thought for a minute and smiled, "Yes. But try to go easy on the special little moments. Poor dear is sleeping but I must say her arm is healing nicely. Do tell me if anything strange happens?"  
Fred nodded and walked down the row of empty beds. He walked, smiling, toward Melina's bed. He noticed though that she was having a fitful dream. He tried to make out everything she seemed to be shouting. As he listened more and more he was starting to make sense of Melina's words. But he couldn't figure out what they meant. He put his hand on Melina's arm and she instantly stopped shouting and went back to sleeping calmly. Fred stayed for just a little longer than decided it was getting late.  
He walked to Madame Pompfrey's office. "Um Madame Pompfrey? Is it normal for her to have been shouting things in her sleep?"  
Madame Pompfrey looked puzzled, "Shouting? That was supposed to be a potion to put her into a calm resting sleep. Not a fitful one. I'm not sure if you've noticed but her and another young girl by the name of Nadia Selmaya are two very strange students. Tell me, what do you know about them."  
"Um not a whole lot. Melina won't tell anyone anything about Nadia. Says we shouldn't worry about her business. Melina won't tell us a whole lot about herself either." Madame Pomfrey nodded.  
"Well, thank you anyway. Off to bed you go. Don't want to get into trouble." Fred nodded and walked down stairs, out of the hospital wing. Of the few students left, he happened to see Draco with Nadia. He suddenly remembered the reason why Melina was in the hospital wing.  
"MALFOY!" Fred's voice boomed in the hall and Draco stopped and turned, irritated, to look at Fred.  
"What do you want, Weasley?"  
"I know what you did! You put Melina in the hospital! YOU KICKED HER OFF HER BROOMSTICK!"  
"Come off it. Stupid brat had what was coming to her," Nadia said.  
Fred grew angry.  
"I don't think anyone was talking to you anyway! I don't think you should be saying anything, what with you always flipping out and saying odd things. If anyone should be in the hospital wing it should be you, to have your head checked for some mental disease!" Nadia's eyes narrowed.  
"How dare you speak to me like that! Stupid Weasley! All of you are so idiotic! Can't you learn to hold your tounge and be careful about who you say things to?" She smiled a cold smile, "Don't worry. You too will get what's coming to you. Watch yourself. Come Draco. We are wasting our time here." Draco flashed Fred an evil smile and walked away with Nadia.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ok thats the end of that! Yea didn't warn u bout the lil moment between Fred and Melina but hey I think you all can live! Well what do you think Nadia meant by what she said to Fred? Hmmm??? I think in the next chapter its going to be Nadia and Oliver just for like most of the chapter. So yea it is just an idea of mine! If you want to read a good HP fanfic check out: Totally Clueless. It's great! I think its the best!!! Until next time!!! 


	14. Tell Me Why

And I'm back once again!!! So how did you guys like the last chappie? You loved it didn't ya?! Of course you did! ^.~ Well anyway the chapters are coming closer and closer to the end. This chapter is going to be a little different because it's going to be mainly Nadia and Oliver and stuff like that there. Also I'm going to do a lil P.O.V of Nadia...u know the normal one... sp here goes. Summary: Nadia's true self comes through for only a little bit of time and she plans on spending it all with Oliver. Even if it kills her...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I agreed to help him, I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I was so blind by what I wanted to know, by what I wanted to have that I didn't see the truth. I couldn't see that well... I was just a mistake he made. He didn't want me and he certainly didn't want a female holding up his name. I couldn't blame him... everyone thought I was a freak. Mental, insane, everything they could think of is what I was. They would always stare at me, all the time whispering about me. All I had were the tigers that would roam about outside our village. They seemed to understand, they were the only friends I had. I didn't know why he came back to find me. To suddenly want me back into his life. I didn't care, because it was what I always wanted. I was stupid to give up the freedom of my body. Now he has control of my mind, my feelings and my actions. I can't possibly make Oliver understand what is going on, why I am the way I am. And I feel guilty with leading Draco on. He only likes what he thinks is the real me. I wish I could break free and let them all know what is going on. Possibly even go to Dumbledore. But I have given up too much of my own control and he has too much power now. I will never be able to let them know. And Melina, she is more confused than all of them. She thinks I am evil that I am here to hurt Harry. But I'm not! I'm only here because of my family. Because he somehow made them think Hogwarts is better. At least in Russia he didn't want to hurt anyone there. But here, he wanted to hurt everyone. Even if that meant killing me. I believe that by not rebelling or trying to always gain control, I can build up enough strength to let Oliver know. Maybe then he could go to Dumbledore. I hope I can hold off the Imperius Curse long enough. Oh I do hope.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver sat in the common room all day, pretending to make up Quidditch plays. But everyone knew he was really very sad about the whole situation with Nadia. Fred was still visiting with Melina in the hospital wing, and Harry forgot about what Dobby said for a little bit. He thought it was best not to bring up the subject while Melina was having her arm healed. George desperatley wished he knew what to do about Oliver.   
"He can't keep sulking around Hogwarts. We should really be practicing Quidditch! If he keeps this up we are going to come in dead last for the Quidditch cup! I would expect this from me or Fred, but not Oliver. He is the one who was always pushing for more practice." Ron tried to calm his brother down.  
"Geez, George. I've never seen you like this. You are the one always complaining about too much Quidditch and now you're complaining that there isn't enough!" Hermione said petting Crookshanks.  
"Hey, Oliver. There's a note for you." Harry said, grabbing a letter from another student who walked right back out of the portrait hole.  
"Huh? Oh thanks, Harry." Oliver took the note and opened the letter. It was short and unsigned. It said: Oliver please meet me in the North Tower tonight at midnight. Don't have time to explain. Please come. It's my last chance to tell you everything....  
"Who's it from?" Ron asked trying to look over Oliver's shoulder. Oliver quickly folded up the peice of paper.  
"Uh, it's from one of my professors saying they need to have a meeting with me about my work." Oliver shrugged, "Guess I haven't been doing too well."   
"You can say that again. And all about a girl." George said.  
"Yea, I know. But shouldn't you be saying the same thing to your own twin brother, George? Where has he been? In the hospital wing with Melina?" George turned a bit red.  
"Yes, for your information he has! But at least she doesn't toy with his head, like you are letting that Nadia girl do to you! Can't you see she is a no-good-low-life-bitch who has probably given herself to Malfoy. And I mean ALL of herself?" Everyone stared at George's outburst. No one has ever seen that side of him. Oliver had become furious with George. It took all the strength Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to keep Oliver from attacking George.  
"Calm down, Oliver! This is nothing worth fighting over!" Harry said, as they were still trying to keep Oliver's fists away from George's face.  
"What's going on here?" They turned to look at the portrait hole. Standing there was Melina and Fred. Oliver didn't wish to tell them anything, especially Melina. He stopped trying to attack George and stormed up to his room.  
"What on earth happened here?" Melina asked, a look of confusion on both her face as well as Fred's.  
George, still a bit red from anger, replied, "Nothing. He's just being a stupid git with his head not where it's supposed to be."  
"Uh, is this about Na...?" Harry shook his head at Melina. She got the hint and stopped. "Uh nevermind. So when's the next Quidditch practice?"  
"We don't know. Oliver really hasn't had the chance to tell us." Harry replied.   
"Oh well maybe I should go and talk to him about it." Melina started walking up the stairs until Ron stopped her.  
"No offense, but you are the last person attending Hogwarts that he wants knocking at his door. Best to just leave him alone until he cools off and the urge to kill George has been smoothed over." Melina gave them all a questioning look but just shrugged and went back down the stairs.   
"All right, when anyone feels like informing me about what's going on, I'm going to do my own Quidditch practice. 'Bye." Melina walked out of the portrait hole without waiting for a reply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The day went by relatively slow for Oliver. He didn't eat much dinner, too nervous about who he would be meeting at midnight. He looked over at the Slytherin table to see Nadia and Draco looking like they were having the time of their lives. He half knew and half hoped it was Nadia whom he would be meeting, but he couldn't help but question it all when he watched them. He decided it was better not to think about it and knew that it was time for practice. They didn't have a single practice in 5 days and he knew it couldn't continue. So he told the rest of the team about the practice, and they looked relieved to see the old Oliver back. After dinner, Oliver went to his room and grabbed all his Quidditch gear and quickly arrived at the Quidditch field. The rest of the team greeted him.  
"Melina, did Madame Pompfrey say anything about you not being able to play for a while?" Oliver asked.  
"No not really. Not that it matters, because I would play anyway." Oliver nodded in response. The practice went better then Oliver or anyone for the matter, imagined. Oliver felt they were ready for their match against Hufflepuff in the coming week.  
George wasn't sure if he should say anything to Oliver about what happened earlier. He figured he better give it a few days because he didn't want to get Oliver so angry that he would throw a bludger at him.   
"Alright, great practice everyone! I will see you all tomorrow night same time, same place for another practice! Our match against Hufflepuff is next Friday and we want to get a good win so we can enjoy Hogsmeade more!" Everyone else agreed with Oliver. And everyone was happy that he returned to his normal coaching style.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Oliver, midnight could not have come more slowly. He lay in bed waiting and waiting for the clock to strike midnight. He listened to make sure everyone else was asleep and they all were, of course. Finally, when he was about to fall asleep, the clock stiked midnight. He quietly got out of bed and tip toed to the door. He was so glad that he fixed the old squeaking door a week ago. He slipped through the door and quietly closed it. He hurried to the portrait hole and slipped out, disturbing the Fat Lady. It would be quite a walk to the North Tower and he was glad he borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He also felt bad that he took it without asking Harry.   
In what seemed like forever, he managed to reach the steps leading up to the North Tower. He walked up the cold, stone steps, two by two. There was an empty classroom on his right and he decided to see if this was the meeting place. He took the cloak off and looked around. There was nobody in the room.  
"Oliver?" Oliver jumped at the sound of his name. Out of the corner of the room, a person emerged.  
Oliver's eyes adjusted to the person and he finally was able to see who it was. "N..Nadia?" She nodded slowly. He looked at her carefully. There was little light and he took advantage of it to look at her eyes. They were different. Full of despair and unhappiness. She herself looked like a mess. A different Nadia then the one he saw with Draco.  
"Did you...did you send the letter to me?" She nodded.  
"Oliver.. I have to explain things too you. And I don't know how long I have and you have no idea how much it has been hurting to see you hurt by what I have done. You have to understand something. I... I've not quite been myself lately."   
"What do you mean, not quite yourself? If you're talking about how you made me think you cared but then went off with Malfoy and was completely rude to me, then yea, you aren't."  
Nadia looked hurt and looked like she was ready to cry. "Oh Oliver. I wish I had enough time in the world to explain every detail of how I feel and what is going on but if I do he will surely kill you!"  
"He? Who is he?" Oliver gave her a puzzled look.  
"I can't tell you! I don't know how long he will even let me stay in control! But Oliver, after tonight, I may never be myself again. So I have to show you and tell you how I really feel about you." A single tear slipped down her cheek. "Oliver, I really, really do care greatly about you. More than you understand that's why it hurts me to see your pained face. To see it everytime you see Draco and..and me. Oliver, the person you have seen Draco with isn't the real me. I'm being controlled. I know that sounds insane but it's the truth. Please understand that the day you were in the hospital wing because of me, I was truly worried about you. Also, you were there because Draco got Goyle to slip some sort of fitful sleeping potion so he could transfigure into you and make me believe you didn't care about me. That's why I went with Draco, because I thought you didn't want me to and then Madame Pompfrey told me you were in the hospital as well. I would have been happier if I was with you in Hogsmeade. But he won't let me be happy. Especially with you."   
"Nadia, what are you talking about? We are going to Hogsmeade next weekend! You can come with me then, alright?" Nadia shook her head and started to silently cry. "Don't cry, it hurts me to see you so upset." Oliver wrapped his arms around her.  
"Please, Oliver. After tonight do not try and talk to me because it won't be me any longer. Promise me that Oliver, please promise me."  
Oliver looked at her worried. "Okay, I promise." He said softly.  
"Oliver, I have wanted to do this for so long and this may be my last chance."  
"What do you mean?" Nadia looked at him and kissed Oliver with all the passion she could posses. Oliver gladly returned the kiss, a bit surprised of course.   
"Oliver, please just let me stay like this for a little bit longer, okay?" Oliver nodded. "In exactly an hour you have to leave me here. Do not wake me up to say good-bye or kiss me good-bye or anything. Just please go and remember tonight forever. Remember the real truth, alright?"  
"I will, Nadia. I wish an hour wasn't such a short amount of time. But I am grateful for that much." Oliver sat there with Nadia in his arms, while she slept. Before he knew it, his hour was up and he gently let Nadia lay on the ground. He didn't say or do anything other than quietly leave. He had to tell Dumbledore about what was going on.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another chapter over and done with!!!! Aww don't you think it was sort of sweet? I do I do!!!! So what do you think of how Nadia acted. Think its all an act to trick Oliver or a cry for help? What do you think of Nadia personally?! LEMME KNOW!!!! Well I hope everyone had a nice Christmas but I do really wish I would get more reviews!!! It's the only thing that keeps me writing, if i don't get any reviews then I think that no one is reading my story and if no one is reading them then why am I even bothering?! Even if you have reviewed already then review again and again! That way I know someone is reviewing!!!! Until next time!!! 


	15. Foolish Lust

Alrighty I'm back for another chapter. I think the last one is different from all the others... like how I wrote it... Well yes Nadia did risk any little part of life or control she had left to let Oliver know how she felt. So in this chapter Nadia is going to have possibly the last argument with that angry lil voice inside her head...yes she does sound like a mental case. Also I think it will only be a few more chappies until this fic is done. I'm gonna miss writing for it though! But there is another fic in the making... a lot different from this one but a fic none the less! So on with the chappie!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nadia listened to Oliver's footsteps as he walked out of the room. She thought it would be best to wait a few moments before she, too, left. She knew that she easily had an extra hour left of being her old self, but she couldn't risk Oliver's life. She stood up and quietly walked out of the door and ran down the steps. She heard thunder and rain outside the windows and knew she would be in for a long night. She quickly ran to the portrait hole, praying that no one noticed her missing. Her thoughts were disrupted by the horrible voice.  
'THOUGHT I WOULDN'T NOTICE DID YOU?! THAT I WOULDN'T WAKE UP FROM YOUR LITTLE KNOCK OUT!!!! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO STUN ME AND BUY YOURSELF TIME!! DID YOU GO TO DUMBLEDORE?!' The voice boomed louder and Nadia grew slightly frightened.  
'No... I did not go to Dumbeldore. I knew I wouldn't have enough time. I needed to regain control of my body for a little while. You can't keep me stunned and under the Imperius Curse forever. Have you forgotten already? Forgotten that my power is much greater than yours?'  
'AND HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN, YOU SELFISH LITTLE GIRL, THAT ALL THAT POWER IS REALLY MINE?! THAT YOU WOULD BE NOTHING BUT A FOOLISH LITTLE FATHER-LESS WITCH WITH AVERAGE POWER HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR ME?!'  
'NO! I ALWAYS HAD THE POWER BECAUSE YOU WERE MY FATHER! YOU GAVE ME THE POWER EVEN BEFORE YOU BECAME A DISGRACE AND A SHAME TO ALL THE WIZARDS AND WITCHES OF THE WORLD! DUMBLEDORE WILL FIND OUT AND I HOPE THEY KILL YOU!'  
The voice laughed harshly, 'SILLY GIRL! IF THEY KILL ME THEY KILL YOU AS WELL! ARE YOU THAT IDIOTIC!?'  
'NO!!! I am not stupid at all! I rather them kill me if it means killing you, then letting you free and giving you the power to kill innocent lives! I would rather have myself dead alongside you then walking free when I posses more power than you can imagine and have the ability to kill more people in a week then you could in a month! They can have two for the taking instead of just one or none at all! I would give my life to save Harry Potter, to save Oliver, to save this school to even save Draco!!! Before now I despised Harry Potter! Thought he was a bad person because I thought he took you away from me, but I was wrong! I now understand that you left me with my mother because you didn't want a female heir! And you didn't want me at all! I WAS A MISTAKE TO YOU!  
'NOW YOU ARE USING ME! Using me for your own sick pleasure and to your own advantage!!! You only want me now because I am your only hope and your only way out! Because I posses your power as well as mine. Now I know why I almost died the same night you attempted to kill Harry Potter. You gave me all your power for this one day. The day you thought you would finally kill Harry Potter. YOU ARE FAR FROM WRONG! Melina will rid of you before you can even touch the scar you left on his head! I will not let you touch him or any other student for that matter! I will use every ounce of strength I have to save him and I don't care how long I have to battle with you or if it means my death. Because my death means yours as well. Two for the taking....' (A/N: Ha! See told you the title would be explained!!! Ok on with the story.)  
For a moment the voice didn't say anything. 'Too bad you used up the rest of your strength and control to tell me what I already knew. Now, good-night, FOREVER YOU UNGRATEFUL DAUGHTER!!!!' And with that whatever little bit of say Nadia had, was destroyed. And Nadia let out an ear piercing scream. No, the real Nadia wasn't killed, just very weak and incapable of doing anything. Her father had total control. She just hoped she could get enough energy to help save Harry. She hoped she had enough time until that day....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver still wasn't sure what to think about what had happened only a few minutes previous. He was actually holding her in his arms. She had actually kissed him and meant it and now it was all over. And according to Nadia it wasn't going to ever happen again and he would have only his memory of that hour. But what was Nadia talking about? He couldn't quite make sense of what she told him. Someone guy was controlling her, he knew that much. But who? And how could he be controlling her while she was in Hogwarts? And why couldn't he say anything to Nadia anymore? What did she mean when she said that it would no longer be the real her that he would see? And most of all, if she was in danger, why didn't she go to Dumbledore instead of risking her life and seeing him instead? These were all questions flying through Oliver's mind as he walked down the empty corridor.   
He walked past the Slytherin's portrait hole and noticed the portrait was still hanging open. He walked a little closer, not wanting to bump into anything, since he was wearing the Invisibility Cloak. He tried to look inside, but couldn't quite see anything. That's when he heard it. The loud, spine chilling scream. A scream that sounded like murder. Oliver wondered who the scream belonged to until he suddenly realized it had to be Nadia. But how could she have gotten there before him? And he could have sworn she was asleep when he left. He didn't have much time to think about it, because he dropped the cloak and ran into the Slytherin common room.  
"Nadia!" Nadia's body was laying, sprawled out onto the floor. Her eyes were wide open and were drained of color. Oliver stared at her with a horrified look on his face. He had absolutely no idea what happened. Suddenly, Nadia blinked and stood up as if nothing had happened. She turned to look at Oliver with cold eyes.  
She spook in a cold, icy voice. "So, you are the reason why Nadia re-gained control of her body and mind. She stunned me to spend an hour with you?" Nadia laughed a wicked laugh. "She is stupider than I thought. No doubt she told you about me then. Well, I can't let Dumbledore know about what happened tonight. It would ruin my plan!"  
"I..I.. Who are you? And why are you using Nadia's body?!" Oliver demanded. As frightened as he was, he could feel bits of anger grow inside of him.  
"Ah, so she did not tell you everything. But still I'm quite sure you know too much. I'll simply take care of that." Nadia, or the new Nadia, pulled out her wand and pointed it at Oliver. The last sound to echo through Hogwarts halls was the sound of Oliver's last scream....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OH YEA! SCARRYYY!!! So do you think Oliver died? Maybe he did maybe he didn't. Oh yea to answer the question of how she got there b4 him will be explained later. I do hope you got the meaning of the title of the fic. And if Oliver isn't dead do you think Nadia will somehow try and save him and die herself? Hmmm the answer to all these questions lay right here inside my head!! All the answers will come... that is if I remember all the questions O.O ok well i know it was kinda short but yea oh well. I thought it was an interesting chapter. Didn't plan on it coming out this way..wow. Alrighty till later!!! 


	16. Missing

Back I'm back! It's been a few days but only cuz I have been writing my other HP fic! In case u want to check it out it's called Relating Lacey. It's good I think... well anyway HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I might see Lord of The Rings tonight... I know I know you're saying 'Why not see Harry Potter?' Well I already have and my mom will not sit through it again just fer me to simply drool over the hot guys. And I have come to a decision... Tom Felton who plays Draco is wayy hotter in real life and out of character...phew if I could only meet that boy.. ::evil grin:: Okay yea F75 said that people DO read my story... and I know sum people do but not a lot... thats all I'm asking but I'm happy for the few that do! Thanks!! :-D Well anyway here's a summary: Everyone's noticed that Oliver's gone missing and its only two weeks before the Tradie Ball. Also, Quidditch has been put on hold because of Oliver's disapperance and Hogsmeade is on everyone's mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where has Oliver been? No one can seem to find him." Melina said sitting down for lunch.  
  
"Yea, I know. No one has seen him in days. Afraid he's gone missing." George explained. Oliver had been missing for three days and no one seemed to know where he went. The last anyone had seen of him, was when he went to bed three nights previous.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't show up soon the Quidditch match next week will be canceled!" Fred said sounding a bit worried, for once.  
  
Melina laughed a little, "Well, if we all know Oliver as well as we do, he should be back before then. Maybe two days before and make us practice until we have become one with the broom." Melina started mocking a religious person who always said 'Become one with blah blah blah.' Everyone found it quite funny. And with that they were sure Oliver would simply be back soon enough.  
  
"Well, just to make sure we don't end up having to become one with the broom, we could always have our own practice." Harry suggested.  
  
George and Fred grinned and replied in unison, "Good idea, Harry!"   
  
"Good then. It's decided, we'll have our own practice till Oliver gets back."   
  
Melina was silent for a few minutes. While she was looking at something other than the people around her she said, "You think Nadia would know about what happened? Think maybe she had something to do with it?"  
  
"Uh... Melina what is your obsession with always blaming her for everything? How could she have made Oliver disappear? It's quite impossible if you think about it." Ron said, a little irritated with Melina. Melina seemed to ignore Ron's comment and stood up out of her seat and walked away from the Gryffindor table.   
  
Hermione sighed and said, "Now what is she doing?" They all turned to watch Melina. Melina sternly walked over to the Slytherin table and stopped behind Nadia, who was talking with Draco.  
  
Nadia stopped and turned to look up at Melina. She said coldly, "I think you want to be over there at the Gryffindor table. Unless you have lost your common senses and come to the wrong table."  
  
Melina narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to ignore that, Nadia. But I am over here for a reason. I need to speak to you." She looked at Draco who was listening quite contently. "Alone." Nadia gave her one look and rolled her eyes. But she did stand up and follow Melina out into the Great Hall.  
  
"What is this about, McDormatt? I don't have time to waste listening to you babble."   
  
"Well, this little babble of mine has to do with Oliver. What did you do to him? Incase you haven't noticed he has been missing for a few days now and for some obvious reason I have reason to think you had something to do with it."  
  
Nadia narrowed her eyes, "Listen to stupid little Irish idiot, I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. I have not talked to Oliver in a week and I have no intention of talking to him again. So if you are done accusing the innocent I'm going back inside to finish my breakfast and minding my own business. I suggest you do the same and find someone else to accuse." A small, sly smile crawled upon Nadia's lips, "Besides how do I know you didn't do it? Hmm? You ARE always the first to accuse others, except yourself. So I'll leave you alone to decide when you should keep your nose to yourself. Which is... well... ALWAYS!" Nadia turned, and walked right back into the Great Hall.  
  
Melina grew furious, "OH THAT STUPID LITTLE BRAT!! I COULD... I COULD...!" Melina pulled out her wand, and out of anger, melted the statues next to her. "Too bad she isn't made out of metal! No one would miss her except that stupid Draco, anyway." She walked angrily back into the Great Hall and sat down.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Fred asked. He immediately regretted it.  
  
If looks could kill, the one Melina shot Fred would have made him drop dead on the spot. "NOTHING! Now stop asking questions!" Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. None of them had seen her this angry... sure there was the one time she got stuck on the bench but well Fred *ahem* made it up to her.   
  
"Okay is someone PMSing or what? Is it almost... well time for that little visit?" Ron asked.  
  
Now everyone looked at Ron and said, "RON!!!"  
  
"What?! I was just asking... I mean that could be an explanation for her acting all nutty!"  
  
"So what would you like on your headstone after Melina kills you? Perhaps, here lies a complete mental case... who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut?" Hermione said, nearly yelling.  
  
"Oh just forget it..." Melina said, no longer having an appetite.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That afternoon, the Gryffindor Quidditch team wad ready to start practice, but when the arrived at the Pitch they were interrupted by the Slytherin team.  
  
"Flint! What are you doing down here!?" Fred yelled.  
  
Flint smiled his ugly smile and replied, "Sorry Weasley, but we have the Quidditch pitch today... seeing as how your precious little captain has gone missing and all."  
  
"Oh shut your ugly little mouth Flint! And you don't even have another match coming up for another 3 weeks! We have one next week and we need the practice." Melina shouted.  
  
Draco replied, "It doesn't matter how much practice you get in, you still aren't ever going to be as good as us. And as for you Melina, maybe you should shut your mouth. Not just on the Quidditch field but in school as well. No need for you going around accusing people of making other disappear."  
  
"No, Draco. You stay out of this. This has absolutely nothing to do with you! Besides, I believe Fred and Melina were talking to Flint, not you."  
  
Draco shot a disgusted look at Harry, "Oh stuff it Potty head. And I believe I wasn't talking to you either before you decided to come in on this. And as far as you're concerned this has nothing to do with you."  
  
This time George piped in, "No, Malfoy. Any time you ever insult or talk rudely to another member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team you are making it our business. We stick together so if you want to talk crap to Melina we are all going to defend her."  
  
"So you're going to have a couple Weasels defend you now, Melina?" Draco replied.  
  
Melina became so furious that she got a good grip on the Quaffle she was holding and threw it as hard as she could at Draco's face. It hit him hard in the face with a loud SMACK! Draco's hands flew up to his face, as he fell over from the force.  
  
"Now maybe you will shut up, Malfoy." She said to him.  
  
Flint and the rest of the Slytherin team shot a nasty look at Melina. Flint said, "You're going to pay for that, McDormatt."  
  
Melina raised her eyebrows, "Oh really? Well since you all have to escort your little foul-mouthed team-mate to Madame Pompfrey, I think we will take this time and take over the empty Quidditch Pitch." She turned to look at hurt Draco, who's face was swelling up like a ballon and was beet red. "So ta-ta for now. Oh and Draco... you're head fits you quite well now... it's almost the size of your ego. Which is nothing but rubbish anyway." She gave him an innocent smile and walked with the rest of the Quidditch team to start on practice.   
  
"That was about the most hilarious thing I have ever seen!" Angelina said, laughing. The others agreed and soon were talking about Draco's swollen head and how funny he looked.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok yea I know it was kinda short! Sorry about that!!! Well I hope you liked this chapter and I added the thing with the little Draco incident in at the last minute. I thought it was kinda funny because I could imagine him getting hit hard in the face and everything... hehe :]! Well in the words of Melina... So ta-ta for now! Oh yea and reviewww!! hehe! 


	17. Some Truth Afterall

Okay I'm sorry it has been quite a while but I'm just not as motivated as I used to be. Well only a few chapters left and then I'm done with this fic and can concentrate on the other! You all know I don't own the HP characters 'cept Nadia and Melina... and if u didn't know that then u do now!~! Well, in this chapter Harry gets another visit from Dobby and Melina is confronted by the Slytherins.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry sat by the crackling fire in the common room, trying to finish his potions homework, unlike Ron who had given up an hour previous. "This is hopeless." Harry mumbled to no one. The portrait hole swung open and in stepped the Weasley twins.  
  
"Hey Harry! Come here." Fred said and Harry wearily stood up and walked over to them.  
  
"What is it now Fred? Can't you see I'm desperately trying to finish my homework and get to bed?"   
  
George said, "Yea, well we were in the kitchen grabbing some snacks and an elf named Dobby told us to tell you, he had something to tell you. Said to come to the kitchen when you get a chance. Better do it now, before Filch starts searching that area. We almost ran into Mrs. Norris. Well, good luck to you and see you in the morning." And with that the twins sprinted up the stairs, and into their dormitory. Harry wondered what in Merlin's name would Dobby need to speak to him about? Suddenly he remembered the last visit from Dobby, about Melina and Nadia. He had a pretty good feeling that that was the subject. Harry wasted no time in going to his room, grabbing his Invisibility Cloak and running out the portrait hole.  
  
He wrapped the cloak around his body, and quietly walked toward the kitchens. He gave the bowl of fruit the password needed, and quickly entered the kitchen full of busy house-elves. He took the cloak off and immediately was greeted by large eyes and squeaky voices.  
  
"How can we's help you, sir?" A male house-elf asked.  
  
"Well, I'm looking for an elf named Dobby." The elf's expression turned sour as he pointed toward a certain direction. Harry thanked the elf and went to find Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby!" Dobby shouted as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Yes, Fred and George said you needed to speak with me. Is this about the nonsense concerning your accusations about Melina, Dobby?"  
  
Dobby's voice grew quite, "Not accusations, sir. True words, I swears it!" Dobby quickly looked around and continued, "I heard Miss. Nadia say that Miss. Melina will attack at the Tradie Ball sirs and she will take with her four victims in order to release You-Know-Who Harry Potter, sir. Please, sir, Dobby asks for you to be careful and stay away from her, sirs! Please!"  
  
"Alright Dobby! I will try my best, but it won't be easy since she is in all my classes, one of my friends, on the same Quidditch team as me, and is completely into Fred."  
  
Dobby's eyes widened. "Oh no sirs! Please, sirs, warn the joking Weasley sirs! Keep him away from her, he does not know her reasoning for being here sirs!" And with that Dobby hurried away, going back to his abandoned work. Harry shook his head and didn't know what to make of all this. He walked out of the kitchen, excepting a small cake as an apology of Dobby's actions from another elf. Harry wrapped the cloak around himself once more, and walked back to the portrait. He woke-up the Fat Lady and sat back down to his homework. He could hardly concentrate with Dobby's words repeating themselves in his ears. He sighed, closed his book and walked up to his dormitory and made his way into bed. But not even the security of sleep could keep him from wondering.  
  
Harry's dream was full of confusing images and events. They all seemed to happen in any random order. All he saw was two people turning into animals, which meant they were Animagi's. He saw Ron, Hermione and Oliver... except he couldn't quite make out what they were doing, because they all seemed to be sleeping. A fight had broken out and spells were being shouted as lights shot out of wands of two witches or wizards. Harry couldn't make out the voices or faces of the two dueling. Harry woke- up with a start as his scar burned with immense pain. The sun was rising and Harry gave up on sleep. He clasped his hand on his forhead as his scar boomed with pain and the feeling of fire. He knew that when his scar burned, Voldermort was near by. Maybe there was some truth in what Dobby had told him.  
  
Harry got out of bed, dressed himself, and decided to try and finish his homework from the previous night while waiting for Ron and the others to wake up.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Melina yawned as she walked wearily toward the Great Hall. She had been so very exhausted lately and kept waking up later each day. She knew she better be more careful before she would end up being late to her first class and skipping breakfast. She only half payed attention the the black and green robed group of Slytherins waiting at the entrance of the Great Hall. As she walked closer, the Slytherins looked at her and nodded to eachother. Two of the Slytherins stopped in front of her. Melina turned to go to the side but was cut off by Marcus Flint.  
  
"Okay, what is going on? Move so I can get inside."  
  
"You're not going anywhere right now." Marcus said. Three more Slytherins surrounded her, and now she had no where to turn. Draco Malfoy made his way into the circle and was standing inches away from Melina's face.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't balloon head. And to what do I owe this inflated pleasure, Malfoy?" Melina said, smirking.  
  
Draco frowned and said, "I believe we told you, you would pay for that little incident yesterday. You better watch yourself around here, McDormatt. There are plenty of people questioning your presence here, even my father. And I'm sure you know very well that my father can have any wizarding family sent back to where they came from. So I suggest you watch your actions and your mouth. It seems you speak before you think."  
  
Melina said defensively, "Well, there is a category in which you are the king of Malfoy. Speaking before you think. That is, if you can even think intelligently in the first place. And if you want to start questioning people's reason for being here start with your little girlfriend, Nadia. You'd be surprised by what you find." She turned and looked at the Slytherins blocking her way to the Great Hall. "Now, if you all know your left from your right, move out of my way so I can continue with my own business." The Slytherins only moved because Draco nodded at them.  
  
"Just remember what I said, McDormatt!" Melina mumbled under her breath. Some type of rude phrase that she wanted to direct at Draco. She walked into the Great Hall, not having a good day even though it had barely started. She plopped down on an empty spot on the bench and her breakfast appeared on her plate. She slowly picked at her food and sipped her pumpkin juice.   
  
"And what's wrong with you today?" Melina looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"The Slytherins." She mumbled not looking up.   
  
"Have they been bugging you? You want me to hex Malfoy into next month?" Ron said, reaching for his wand.  
  
"No, that's all right."   
  
"I have a feeling that something else is bothering you. Because no matter how rotten the Slytherins are, they can't ever get to anyone this badly." Hermione said, sounding concerned. Melina knew exactly what was wrong. The Tradie Ball was drawing closer which meant it could be the last dance she ever attended and the last night she ever saw. She knew what was going to happen and she knew what to do. The only thing was, well, she didn't know if it would work. And if it did, she would be sent away for murder, if Professor Trelawney's prediction came true. She knew Nadia knew what happened to Oliver, but she could never prove it. Nadia and the other Slytherins were know trying to make Melina seem like bad news, and she got the feeling that Harry was even feeling awkward around her. What if he knew? She could have kicked herself for getting so involved with these people. It was exactly what she wasn't supposed to do. And how involved she was with Fred, that made it all so much worse.   
  
Melina managed to stammer out, "N..no. There isn't anything wrong. I..I'm just not hungry." The Tradie Ball was in a week and the excitement of the upcoming event was enough to make Melina sick. One week, that was all the time she had left. So why was she going to sulk like a baby with only a week left at Hogwarts? She had plenty of reason. Their Quidditch captain still hadn't showed up and Professor McGoungall said if Oliver didn't turn up tomorrow their Quidditch game would be cancelled. She knew the professors were already starting to worry about Oliver's absence and she knew they were starting their own mini search without trying to worry the other students. She watched them closely as their worried faces looked at each other.   
  
"Is anyone else worried about the fact that Oliver is still gone? You think Madame Pompfrey would know anything? Maybe he's in the hospital wing." George suggested.  
  
"Oi! Why didn't we ever think of that?" Fred said, grinning.  
  
Melina replied dully, "He isn't in the hospital wing. I already went up there to check."   
  
Everyone exchanged confused looks. Harry stammered, "You.. you don't think he could be..be dead do you?" Everyone's eyes widened.  
  
Melina said, "I doubt it. They would have found his body. No, he's not dead, but he's not alive either."   
  
Hermione said, shocked, "You mean he's a ghost?!"  
  
Melina shook her head. "Whoever did this, isn't nice enough to let him be a ghost." They all looked at her, trying to figure out what she was talking about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Okay all done! Well, I know that was kind of a um confusing, maybe a tid bit of a depressing chapter but not alot of happiness will be in the next few either. Well, until then bye!!! Reviews always welcome :) 


	18. Authors Note: Important!

Okay guys I know it has literally been forever since I have updated. I am very very sorry. I have been very busy and the last few weeks haven't been the greatest. I will try and start the next chapter as soon as possible. Hopefully within the next day or two. Well I read many HP fics but none of the ones i read have been updated since the beginning of March or Febuary. Well, if you have any HP fics you are writing and you would like more reviews PLEASE let me know the title so I can read them! There has been a shortage of good fics and I really need to read one! If you can help me out I would really really appreciate it! Thank you soo much! And to all of those who have reviewed I luv ya still and I promise to update shortly! Until then guys! Bye!!! 


	19. Tears of Warning

I haven't updated this story in years but I decided to finish it since it only has a couple chapters to go. I might also repost it with a new title and what not so enjoy!

Harry couldn't get Dobby's words out of his head. He decided to try and talk to Professor Dumbledore about what Dobby had said and about his dreams. On the way to Dumbledore's office Harry was stopped by Professor McGonagall.

"Where do you think you are going, Potter?"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, Professor. I was going to talk to Professor Dumbledore about something important."

Professor McGonagall responded, "He's not available at the moment. Is there anything I would be able to help you with?"

Harry was about to tell her no, when he remembered that Professor McGonagall was an Animagi and he had seen two people become animals in his dream. "Yes, Professor, actually you can."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "Follow me, Potter." Harry followed her to her office. "Please have a seat. Now, what is it that you need?"

"Well, Professor, I have been having strange dreams and my scar has started hurting quite terribly. The thing is, Professor, do you know if either Melina or Nadia are Animagi?"

Professor McGonagall gave Harry a questioning look, "Potter, you know I can not normally give out the sort of information. Why do you want to know if whether or not either Miss. McDermott or Miss. Selmaya are Animagi?"

"Er..well...in my dream, like I said, there are two people who become animals. I don't know whether or not they are witches or wizards but, the thing is, I got a message of warning about Melina..."

"Potter, don't tell me you actually believe Professor Trelawny's prediction?"

Harry shook his head, "No. Well, I didn't at first anyway. But someone else told me that they heard Melina talking and supposedly she is going to kill at the Tradie Ball. Supposedly she is being controlled by Voldermort or something and that she's using Nadia as a scapegoat basically. Oh, and that she is going to take four victims with her. I'm guessing Oliver is one of them seeing as how he's been missing."

Professor McGonagall did not speak for several minutes. When she did finally speak it was slow and stern, "These are very serious accusations to be making, Potter. Can you trust this source that told you about Miss. McDermott and Miss. Selmaya?"

"I...I don't know, Professor. That's why I wanted to speak with Professor Dumbledore. I thought that maybe he knew something about either one of them. Melina won't tell us a thing about her or Nadia. We all know there's something different about the two of them. The other reason is, well, when I was told these things the source said to warn Fred to stay away from Melina. Professor, Fred's my friend and I don't want him to end up like Oliver."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I can understand why you are concerned, Potter. Rest assured that the other Professor's and I have been searching for Wood. That is precisely why Professor Dumbledore wasn't available for you to speak with him. I will speak with Miss. McDermott as soon as Professor Dumbledore returns."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry stood up to walk out of her office.

"Oh, and Potter?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't repeat what you have heard to anyone else until the truth is discovered. I would hate to wrongfully accuse Miss. McDermott. She knows quite a few leprechauns, you know."

Harry nodded. "I won't, Professor." And with that Harry walked out of her office and proceeded to make his way to Herbology with the others.

"Harry, where have you been? You were almost late!" Ron said.

"I know.. I just had to.. er.. take care of something." Ron gave him a look that told Harry he didn't believe a word he had just said. Harry only half paid attention in Herbology. He couldn't stop thinking about Professor Trelawney's prediction and Dobby's warnings. He glanced up at Melina a few times. Melina caught him each time and gave him a questioning look. Harry wished he could have seen the faces of the people in his dream. He also hoped Dobby was just mistaken about Melina. After a grueling two hours in Herbology, Harry tried to hurry to Potions so as to avoid any questions from Melina.

Harry quickly sat down inside the Potions dungeon. Ron and Hermione sat on both sides of him. Hermione commented, "Harry, you never walk that fast to Potions. Is something wrong?" Harry shook his head.

Ten minutes and 20 points from Gryffindor later, Professor McGonagall interrupted Snape's lesson. She walked up to Snape and whispered something to him. He nodded in response. Professor McGonagall looked at Melina and said, "Miss. McDermott? Collect your things and follow me, please." Utterly confused, Melina gathered her books and walked out of class behind Professor McGonagall.

"Professor? What is it? Have I done something wrong?" Melina asked.

Professor McGonagall responded, "We will find out shortly, Miss. McDermott. We are going to see the Headmaster." They stopped in front of a gargoyle statue. Professor McGonagall whispered the password and a set of stairs appeared. "Go on, Miss. McDermott." Melina hesitated for a moment then proceeded to walk up the stairs, with Professor McGonagall behind her. Before either had a chance to knock on Dumbledore's door, it had opened up for them.

"Ah, Miss. McDermott please sit down." Melina did as instructed. "Thank you, Minerva for retrieving Miss. McDermott from Potions." McGonagall nodded. "Now, the reason I have brought you here. Do you remember when you told me about Professor Trelawney's prediction, Miss. McDermott?" Melina nodded slowly.

"Good. And do you remember when I asked you if there was anything you needed to tell me but you said no?" Melina nodded in response. "You weren't being completely honest with me, were you Miss. McDermott?"

"Wha..what? Yes...yes I was!" Melina stammered.

"I should probably inform you, Miss. McDermott, that there has been an accusation placed against you." Dumbledore informed her calmly.

Melina's eyes grew wide, "Wha..what accusation! I haven't done anything!"

Dumbledore continued, "I know you haven't, Miss. McDermott. This accusation states that you have been placed under the Imperius Curse by Lord Voldermort and that you are planning to kill Harry. Also, you are supposedly using Miss. Selmeya as a decoy and you plan on taking four victims, one of them already being Mr. Oliver Wood."

"No, Professor! You have it completely wrong! I'm not under the Imperius Curse! Professor.. I...I can explain everything..."

Meanwhile, Nadia had been becoming more evil than ever. The Gryffindor Quidditch match against Slytherin had been canceled due to the fact Oliver was still missing. Nadia seemed absolutely overwhelmed with the news. "See, Draco, I told you he was too afraid to show up and play against all of you. I always knew you were the best."

Draco grinned, "Of course. It's too bad though, I feel as though I could have beat Potter at catching the Snitch." Nadia just smiled. They were all sitting in the Slytherin common room, discussing why Melina had been pulled from Potions.

"If you ask me, they probably figured she was up to no good. With her always accusing me of Wood's disappearance. As if I would have wasted my time! It was much more fun watching him sulk everywhere he went." Nadia let out a small, evil laugh at the thought of Oliver.

Melina walked angrily into the Gryffindor common room. She was fuming at thought that someone actually believe she was using Nadia. And on top of all that, the Quidditch match had been canceled, Christmas was coming up and so was the Tradie Ball.

Fred looked up when he heard Melina walk into the common room. He smiled and shouted, "Melina! Over here!" Melina looked at Fred and she felt as though her heart had dropped into her stomach. It killed her to see him sitting there, smiling, so innocent and ignorant to what was going to happen. She could feel her eyes watering up and quickly turned away. She walked quickly to the stairs that led to the dormitory. All she wanted was to crawl into her bed and cry silent tears.

Fred watched Melina hurry away. He was beyond confused. "What was all that about?"

Hermione replied, "Must have not went well with Professor McGonagall."

Fred asked, "What do you mean, Granger? Why was she with Professor McGonagall?"

"Oh didn't you hear? Professor McGonagall pulled her out of Potions only ten minutes into Snape's lesson." Hermione said, continuing with her homework.

Fred was rather confused, "What did she want with Melina?" Hermione shrugged. Harry kept his face buried in his Potions book, too embarrassed to look up or comment.

Ron replied, "She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Women and their emotions." Ron shook his head and Hermione shot him a death stare.

She sighed, "Ron, you are so insensitive! I'm going to make sure she's okay." Hermione closed her Potions book and walked up the steps to the Girl's Dormitory. She knocked softly on the door outside Melina's room. She heard a muffled, 'Come in.' She opened the door and walked inside. She saw Melina curled up underneath her blankets and could hear her sniffling. "Melina, are you okay?"

"Her..Hermione is that you?" Melina managed to ask through her sniffles.

"Yes, it's me. Melina, what happened?" Hermione sat down at the foot of Melina's bed. Melina removed the covers from her head and sat up. Her eyes were blood-shot and her nose red.

"I wish I could tell you everything, Hermione. But...but I don't want to hurt him.. and I'm afraid I will."

Hermione was rather confused. She asked, "Hurt who, Melina? Fred?" Melina nodded as silent tears slid down her cheeks. "Oh, Melina, Fred likes you very much. I'm sure if you just talked to him he'd understand."

Melina shook her head, "You don't understand, Hermione. I would confide in you if I knew it meant you wouldn't get hurt..but...but I can't.. I'm so sorry."

Hermione sighed, "Does it have to do with Nadia?" Melina nodded. "Well, I'm going to leave you alone, Melina. I hope you figure everything out."

"Thank...thank you, Hermione." Hermione smiled and got up. She walked out of the door and back down to the common room.

"Well?" Fred asked eagerly as he saw Hermione walking down the steps.

"She looks absolutely dreadful. Poor thing keeps crying about something. But I'm not entirely sure what it is."

"What do you mean? Did say anything?" Fred asked.

"Not much, just that she was so afraid of hurting you, is all. I don't know."

Fred stood up, "That's it, I am going to go talk to her right now."

Hermione stood in front of him, "Fred, you can't! There's some spell that doesn't allow boys up the girl's dormitory!"

He started walking towards the stairs. "Well, then Granger, you had better figure out a spell to allow me to walk through."

She looked uneasily at him, "Well, there is one. But I could get in so much trouble if I do it, Fred."

He looked at her sternly. "Do it just this once time. Please. I need to see Melina and if she is up their crying then I want to be there." Hermione sighed then muttered a spell. She motioned for Fred to walk up the stairs. She followed so as to show him which room was Melina's. He knocked on her door but she yelled to go away. He opened it anyway. "Melina, it's me."

She was once again under the covers sniffling. "Fred? How did you get up here?"

"A little help from a friend." He sat down at the foot of her bed. "Melina, please come out from under the covers." She slowly removed the covers from her face and sat up. "Blimey, you look as though you've been crying for days." She sniffled in response. "Come here." He held out his arms and Melina crawled across her bed and into his arms. He wrapped them around her. "What's wrong, Melina? Why are you crying? What happened with McGonagall?"

"Fred...I have to tell you something. Please don't ask questions because I can't possibly tell you what you want to know. It's just, I may not be around much longer after the Tradie Ball and I don't want you to get hurt. Please, just promise me you won't interfere even if you feel that I'm in danger."

"Melina..what are you talking about?"

Her eyes started to tear up again and she once again pleaded, "Please, Fred do not interfere. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt. Please, just promise me."

"Ok, Melina, I promise not to interfere."

"Thank you. I'm going to try to sleep now. Thank you very much for coming up here and caring." She kissed Fred, then crawled back over to her pillows.

Fred stood up, said good night, and walked out of the room. He walked back down the stairs to the Common Room. The others were waiting for him.

"Well?" George asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know what is going to happen, but I am going to make sure nothing happens to her. Even if its the last thing I do."


End file.
